Doce Vampira
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Side Story Flautista de Gaia. Eles se conheceram 6 anos atrás, porém, acontecimentos os separaram. Agora, eles ganharam uma nova chance. Porém, parece que nem todos vão contribuir... CAPA NO PERFIL. Concluída
1. O Fantasma do meu Passado

Primeiros capítulos reescritos

**Primeiros capítulos reescritos**

**Diclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem ao Masami Kurumada.**

**Doce Vampira**

**Capítulo 1:**

**O Fantasma do Meu Passado**

Era mais um dia. Hélios passeava pelo céu, levando o sol em sua biga e iluminando a vida dos mortais e imortais. O Santuário estava no mais profundo silêncio. Nossos queridos cavaleiros sequer treinavam. Athena, ou Saori Kido, estava no Japão no momento, e deixara o Santuário sob o comando de Shion, este falava que treinos deviam ser diários e de manhã e à tarde. Mas quem obedecia? Sequer meia dúzia. Athena já os faziam treinar muito, e estavam aproveitando a folga.

Em Rodório, num bar muito freqüentado pelos dourados, o Caverna das Ninfas, era possível ouvir gritos de torcida. Era possível distinguir as palavras "Máscara" e "Milo" entre tantos outros gritos. Era uma briga que ocorria, entre o Cavaleiro de Escorpião e o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

Outros dourados, como Kanon, Aiolia e Shura, assistiam à briga, junto com outros clientes do local e amazonas. Faziam apostas, torciam, criticavam. Típica briga de bar, porém, duas pessoas pareciam completamente deslocadas naquilo, entre elas, uma garota de aproximadamente quatorze anos, com cabelos na cintura e castanho-claro. Olhos castanho-escuro, bem expressivos, denotavam chateação e raiva, por detrás dos óculos de meia-armação dourada e fina. Tinha a pele extremamente branca, e uma estatura um tanto elevada para a idade. Era também muito fofa, e a blusa de taquetel larga, azul-marinho, e a calça preta larga, junto com botas pretas, de salto médio, aumentavam essa impressão.

Kanon: Vai, Milo, acaba com ele! – gritou o geminiano, fazendo como se socasse alguém. A garota de cabelos castanhos cutucou-o no ombro. – Que é, Tenshi? – perguntou sem virar-se.

Tenshi: Primo, por que raios você me arrastou pra cá?! Eu sequer posso beber por ser menor de idade, e ainda tenho que aturar esses dois brigando por um motivo tão besta, como o Milo ter feito uma piada de mau gosto em relação ao Máscara?! – falou suplicante, com voz digna de ser confundida ao telefone com uma pessoa bem mais velha. Era cerca de vinte centímetros mais baixa que Kanon (N/A: Essa sou eu. Quando eu conseguir adiantar mais as fanfics, vou fazer uma do que quê a Tenshi aprontou quando chegou no Santuário).

Kanon: Porque assim você não ficava sozinha no Santuário e não vai ser influenciada em questão de chatice pelo povo que resolveu treinar! E deixa a briga correr, se o Milo ganhar, faturo uma grana preta! – falou em seguida soltando um grito quando Máscara recebeu um soco de direita no rosto de Milo. O canceriano, por sua vez, revidou com uma joelhada no estômago.

Os olhos de Tenshi brilharam vermelhos, adquirindo expressão maléfica e raivosa. Foi até o balcão, pulou-o, sobre os protestos do barman, encheu um balde de água e gelo. Esperou alguns minutos e, expremendo-se entre tantas pessoas, chegou ao local onde a briga ocorria. Milo estirado no chão, era socado seguidamente pelo canceriano. A prima dos geminianos sorriu marotamente com os lábios e, preparando o balde, de uma única vez, despejou todo o conteúdo em cima dos dois que brigavam, deixando-os ensopados e com muito, muito frio.

Tenshi: Muito bem, muito bem, muito bem! Todo mundo circulando! Chega de brigas! – falou autoritária, metendo medo nos clientes que não eram cavaleiros, que trataram de irem para suas mesas rapidinho. – E quanto a vocês dois, parem de brigar tanto. – falou balançando a mão displicentemente. Olhou e apontou para os demais dourados. – Quanto a vocês, ou começam a ser mais responsáveis ou duvido que desencalhem. Além do mias, não estarei por perto sempre para evitar um desastre. – falou semicerrando os olhos perigosamente. Em se tratando de personalidade, ninguém negava ser parente dos gêmeos. E também era de gêmeos, para completar a desgraça dos dourados. Mesmo tendo apenas quatorze anos, desde dois meses atrás, quando chegara, mostrara mais maturidade que todos eles juntos.

Dourados: Ok, Tenshi. – falaram temerosos, vendo a jovem balançar a cabeça negativamente, suspirando desinteressada e indo para a saída do bar, provavelmente a caminho do Santuário, treinar um pouco as técnicas que os primos estavam lhe ensinando.

Num outro ponto do bar, a segunda figura desinteressada naquela briga ocorrida, observava as pessoas se dissipando. Pensou que, finalmente, houvera um vencedor, mas surpreendeu-se ao constatar que uma garota, provavelmente irritada com os dois, apenas molhara-os com água gelada e ameaçadoramente, fizera as pessoas dissiparem-se. Provavelmente, era parente de algum daquele bando de homens que ficara. Era uma mulher, de cerca vinte e três anos. Tinha os cabelos ondulados até a cintura, verde brusco, com uma franja caindo pelos lados do rosto. Tinha os seios fartos, corpo escultural, cerca de um e setenta de altura. Usava um vestido na metade das coxas, negro esverdeado, regata e bem agarrado, denotando bem as curvas. Os lábios carnudos estavam pintados de negro, e os olhos, levemente sombreados de prateado. Seus olhar misterioso fixou-se no cavaleiro de Câncer. Demonstrou surpresa ao vê-lo.

Mulher: Máscara... – murmurou, chamando o garçom e pagando a conta por uma dose uísque, em seguida levantando-se e seguindo o mesmo caminho de Tenshi.

Máscara, após ser encharcado por Tenshi, levantara-se e dirigira-se ao banheiro, antes reparando numa mulher que lhe parecia muito, muito familiar, talvez apenas com a face envelhecida. Uma época de seis anos atrás lhe surgiu à mente. Um ano do qual ele, Milo, Kamus e Mu haviam sido enviados em missão à Bulgária, e por conseqüência, à Inglaterra.

No banheiro, Máscara e Milo enxugavam-se como podiam, silenciosos por um tempo.

Máscara: Milo... – começou, chamando a atenção do escorpiano.

Milo: Que é? – falou claramente de mau humor.

Máscara: O que você lembra de quando fomos naquela missão do Santuário de um ano, eu, você, o Kamus e o Mu, na Bulgária? – perguntou parecendo viajar.

Milo estancou. Detestava pensar naquele um ano, um ano que acabara por torná-lo no maior Don Juan do Santuário, e com fama de pervertido, também.

Milo: Nada. – mentiu com a voz seca. Detestava lembrar dela, apesar de ainda guardar tantas lembranças da mesma.

A mesma mulher observava de longe a entrada do Caverna das Ninfas. Parecia amargurada.

Mulher: Máscara, não me procure, por favor. Não posso me aproximar de você de novo. – murmurou inaudivelmente, começando a andar em direção à Acrópole.

Ao chegar na casa de Câncer, Selene já começava seu percurso, com seus belos cavalos brancos puxando a lua, enquanto o sol terminava de sumir do horizonte. Máscara olhou ao redor e sentiu uma solidão que há muito não sentia. Talvez estivesse na hora de verificar com Athena se tinha permissão de ir até a Itália, visitar sua família. Talvez seu primo já não guardasse tanto rancor.


	2. Os Olhos da Auror

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem ao Masami Kurumada

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem ao Masami Kurumada.**

**Doce Vampira**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Os olhos da Auror**

Éos coloriu o céu com seus dedos róseos, com sua bela aurora, sendo seguida por Hélios, que radiou a terra mais uma vez com a luz do sol.

De forma vagarosa, penetrou por entre as cortinas do quarto de Máscara, iluminando o tórax nu do cavaleiro, dormindo espalhado pela cama e com o cobertor jazendo no chão. O despertador tocou. O canceriano remexeu-se, murmurando algo inaudível a ouvido humano comum, dando um tapa no aparelho, que foi parar do outro lado do quarto, despedaçando-se ao encontrar a parede. Acordando com o barulho provocado, abriu um olho e expiou, ainda deitado, o estrago feito no relógio. Suspirou.

Máscara: Droga, já é o terceiro essa semana... – resmungou, levantando-se a contra-gosto, espreguiçando-se demoradamente, esticando todos os músculos. Foi até o almoxarifado, pegar uma sacola onde colocar o aparelho despedaçado. – Tô ficando igual ao Milo, odiando acordar cedo...

Após limpar o aparelho, foi até a cozinha preparar o café. Enquanto voltava para o quarto, bebericando café fumegante numa xícara, parou para ver dois porta-retratos ao lado da televisão na estante. Num, ele, Milo, Mu e Kamus, usando grossas roupas de lã vermelhas, à frente de enormes portas de carvalho, enquanto havia um grande tráfego de pessoas usando uniformes de capas negras com cachecóis listrados, uns, amarelos e vermelhos, outros, cinza e verde, e ainda outras duas combinações. Era a única lembrança que ele e os outros três da foto tinham daquela missão do Santuário. Fora durante apenas um ano, quando ele tinha dezessete anos e os outros, quatorze. Nada lembrava do que acontecera durante a missão, ou qual a finalidade da mesma. Era como se sua memória houvesse sido alterada. O outro, uma enorme família, onde ele não aparecia. Daquela ele lembrava, fora ele quem tirara. Tocou na foto, fitando uma mulher com um garoto na frente e um homem abraçando-a pelos ombros. Tinha os cabelos longos e negros, franja repicada caindo sobre os olhos anis, com um enorme sorriso que aqueceria todos os oceanos.

Máscara: Zoílo sempre me culpou pela morte da mãe e do pai dele... – murmurou. Desviou a atenção da foto e foi até o quarto trocar de roupa. Athena chegaria naquele dia, e era bom que ele estivesse no Coliseu, treinando, quando isso ocorresse.

Kamus e todos já estavam no Coliseu, treinando. Isto é, quase todos. Como sempre, Milo ainda não chegara. Devia ter ficado até tarde da noite na farra com alguma amazona.

Milo dormia esparramado na cama. Os cabelos embaraçados o deixavam parecendo um bichinho de pelúcia. Dormia de forma que seu ronco ecoava por toda a casa de Escorpião. Quem pensara que fora porque ficara na farra até tarde e por isso acordava tão tarde, enganava-se. Ficara até tarde refletindo em coisas do passado. Daquele um ano do qual os outros três nada lembravam. Ele era o único a lembrar de algo, não apenas algo, mas tudo. Ao virar para o lado, caiu no chão levando o cobertor e o travesseiro junto. Levantou-se rápido e olhou o relógio. Cinco para as dez. Gelou e correu para a cozinha, pegou um pão puro mesmo e voltou para o quarto. Pegou a roupa de treino e vestiu-se enquanto mastigava o pão. Tinha cinco minutos para chegar ao Coliseu. Terminou de comer e foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes. Ainda não havia calçado os sapatos, mas quem se importa? Sua vida era mais importante, por isso desceu as escadas para as casas abaixo ainda vestindo-os.

Ao chegar no Coliseu, os cavaleiros estavam se arrumando em fila militar de acordo com a ordem das doze casas. Correu para o seu lugar, e um minuto depois, exatamente às dez horas, Athena entrou no local.

Girou os olhos, atrás de Tenshi. Ela sempre ficava na fila que as amazonas faziam, mas não a encontrou. E percebeu que os outros também haviam reparado. Kanon e Saga pareciam tristes com algo. Será que Tenshi desistira de se tornar amazona? Impossível, estava lá somente há dois meses e se mostrava bem competente para tal.

Athena aproximou-se, consultando Shion de algumas coisas. Após tal, virou-se para os cavaleiros, com um olhar que intimidava. Sabia que a maioria não treinara, e sim, havia ido para a farra.

Athena: Então, ao invés de treinarem, ficaram assistindo as brigas de Milo e Máscara, e ainda fazendo apostas?! – falou imperando a voz irritada. Milo e todos os outros que estavam no local no dia anterior gelaram. Como Shion descobrira?! – Todos que estavam lá, inclusive os que brigaram, um passo à frente.

Sem escolha, Máscara, Milo, Kanon, Aiolia, Aiolos, Shura e Aldebaran apresentaram-se, junto com Shina e outras amazonas. A deusa olhou decepcionada para Aiolos e Aldebaran. Dos outros, já esperava tal comportamento.

Athena: Como castigo, terão que fazer trabalho comunitário por tempo indeterminado no Rodório. Isso inclui limpar a Acrópole, ajudar senhoras com as compras, coisas assim. – falou irritada. Sabia que, com exceção de Aiolos e Aldebaran, os outros detestavam fazer tal. Já estava saindo do Coliseu, quando ouviu Aiolos chamar-lhe. – Sim, Aiolos? – perguntou, já imaginando o que seria.

Aiolos: Onde está Tenshi, Athena? Não me diga que ela desistiu de ser amazona, sei que ela jamais o faria... – perguntou dando um passo em direção à deusa. Athena suspirou.

Athena: Basta que saibam que Tenshi precisou ser enviada ainda como aprendiz numa missão que durará tempo indeterminado na África. – falou, sem dar tempo para mais perguntas.

Os castigados entreolharam-se. Olharam para Kanon, esperando que este falasse algo.

Kanon: Não olhem para mim, sei tanto quanto vocês! – falou rápido. – Agora, é melhor irmos logo cumprir nosso castigo, antes que Athena venha aumentar de indeterminado para até nossa morte... – falou andando até a saída do Coliseu, sendo seguido pelos outros.

Os que haviam ficado organizaram-se em pares, começando alguns a conversarem sobre o que haviam feito enquanto Athena não estava no Santuário.

Máscara fazia diversas coisas. Milo, ao invés de fazer qualquer coisa, dava em cima das jovens que passavam que tivessem uma ótima aparência. Ele, por sua vez, ajudava com amabilidade senhoras a carregarem as compras, ou então crianças cujos gatos haviam ficado presos nas árvores, ou ainda, dava lição de moral naqueles garotos que tem em qualquer lugar, que bate em todo mundo. Querendo não ficar com a mesma fama do escorpiano, decidiu ir à Acrópole, onde mais à noite seria encenado Helena de Tróia, ver se precisavam de ajuda para arrumar o cenário. Como retribuição pela ajuda, deram-lhe um ingresso na primeira fila para assistir a peça.

Logo ao início, a peça começava com o nascimento de Páris, irmão do valente Heitor e da belíssima Cassandra, estes três, os filhos mais famosos, mas haviam outros filhos de Príamo e Hécuba, Heleno, este irmão gêmeo de Cassandra, Polido, Creusa, Laodice, Dêifobo, Polixena, Polídoro, Antifo, Tróilo e Ilíone. Cassandra aparecia e falava que Páris traria à ruína à Tróia. Preocupado, pelo fato de saber que Cassandra podia ouvir a voz dos deuses, mandou que abandonassem Páris para morrer devorado por lobos ou então de fome. Nesse momento, uma mulher pediu licença a Máscara para sentar-se ao seu lado, onde o banco estava vazio. Afastando-se um pouco, abriu caminho para a mulher, aparentemente estrangeira, passasse e se sentasse.

Ao final da peça, o canceriano observou melhor a mulher. Era a mesma que vira no dia anterior, após a briga com Milo. Interessado pela beleza um tanto exótica, resolveu puxar assunto com a mesma durante a saída.

Máscara: Você estava ontem no Caverna das Ninfas, não estava? – perguntou passando a andar ao lado da mulher, que se assustou, mas ainda assim afirmou balançando a cabeça. – Prazer, meu nome é Máscara da Morte, e o seu? – perguntou estendendo a mão num cumprimento.

Vandria: Meu nome é Vandria, sou da Inglaterra. Você também não é grego, é? – perguntou apertando a mão do italiano.

Mascara: Não mesmo, sou italiano. – respondeu à pergunta com um sorriso charmoso.

Vandria: (pensando) Esse mesmo sorriso... Foi esse sorriso que me conquistou seis anos atrás. – pensou um pouco encabulada. – (falando) Mas e aquela garota que parou a briga sua e do seu amigo? Quem é ela, que mete tanto medo em vocês? – perguntou interessada.

Mascara: A Tenshi? É prima do que tem cabelo azul-índigo, que tem um irmão gêmeo. O motivo pra meter tanto medo na gente? Não deixa nenhum dos três saber, mas ela é maluca igual a eles, e ainda é de gêmeos, também. Apesar de ter quatorze anos, ela é tão brava que parece Athena quando a gente não treina. – falou, então tapando a boca ao notar que falara coisas que tinham que permanecer nos limites de Rodório.

Vandria olhou-o. Lembrava de cada momento. Sabia, também, que mesmo com a memória apagado por um feitiço, uma pessoa não consegue deixar de contar coisas que jamais contaria a estranhos com pessoas que outrora já lhe foram de tanta confiança. E o que ele dissera em relação à Athena, era algo que lhe interessara.

Vandria: Athena, a deusa da sabedoria e guerra justa na mitologia?

Mascara: Essa mesma... Você deve me achar louco, não é verdade? – falou já se preparando para sair ao menor sinal de que ela não gostara dele.

Vandria: Pelo contrário, conheço de cor e salteado a lenda dos Cavaleiros de Athena. E é por isso que me interesso tanto por Helena de Tróia e Ilíada. É onde ela mostra sua verdadeira natureza, afinal, foi ela quem sussurrou a Odisseu a idéia de capturar Heleno, que possuía as mesmas habilidades de profecias que a irmã gêmea Cassandra, que lhe falou tudo o que precisavam fazer para vencer Tróia, e, em parte, foi ela quem sussurrou a idéia do Cavalo de Tróia. – falou sorrindo.

Máscara: Gostaria de jantar comigo? Conheço um restaurante italiano ótimo aqui perto. – perguntou oferecendo o braço.

Vandria enlaçou o braço do italiano, sorrindo. Porém, enquanto conversavam, não se olhavam, algo que fez o sorriso morrer. Sabia que tudo não passava de um sonho que acabava de recomeçar, e logo acabaria novamente.


	3. Espelhos da Alma

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem ao Masami Kurumada

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem ao Masami Kurumada.**

**Doce Vampira**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Leve Desespero**

Os dois sentaram-se à melhor mesa do restaurante. O lugar era aconchegante, arrumado num estilo renascentista, na fase do quattrocento, com uma réplica da Pietâ de Michelangelo e da estátua São Jorge, de Donatello, e a parede onde a mesa em que haviam sentado-se, estava pintada uma réplica do afresco Ressurreição de Tabita e Cura de um Doente, o afresco original localizado na capela Brancacci, na Igreja de Santa Maria Del Carmine de Florença, uma obra de Masolina da Panicale e de Masaccio. A entrada não deixava de perder a elegância, sendo feita no estilo da porta de entrada da galeria do palácio Colonna, em Roma, feito no final do século XVII e no início do século XVIII. Praticamente o restaurante inteiro era uma réplica daquela galeria, salvo algumas exceções.

Máscara: Faça seu pedido, por favor. – pediu com amabilidade, chamando o mêtrie com um sinal de dedo, que se aproximou e inclinou-se levemente.

Vandria: Um capelleti (N/A: Macarrão recheado. É bom pra caramba! : 9)de frango ao molho branco com cogumelos. – pediu sorrindo.

Máscara: Uma lasanha pra mim.

Mêtrie: E para beber? – perguntou anotando os pedidos.

Máscara: Gosta de vinho tinto? – perguntou a inglesa, que afirmou balançando a cabeça. – Vê um vinho tinto do vinhedo Caputo, uma safra de 1889 (N/A: Vinhedo de minha criação, ok? Eu sou meio doidinha mesmo e não quero encher a paciência dos meus pais perguntando sobre vinhos). – falou estufando o peito. – Você vai experimentar um dos melhores vinhos da Itália.

Conversaram um pouco sobre Athena até que o jantar fosse trazido. Durante o mesmo, num momento, Máscara achou que estava na hora de saber um pouco mais sobre Vandria.

Máscara: E então, Vandria? Como sabe sobre os Cavaleiros? – perguntou como se fosse ao acaso, levando um garfo cheio de lasanha à boca.

Vandria ficou estática. Não sabia o que responder. Não pensara na possibilidade de ele perguntar isso. Achou que o melhor era falar a verdade.

Vandria: Então, você realmente não lembra nada... – murmurou quase que de forma inaudível, mas não o suficiente para o cavaleiro não ouvir.

Máscara: Nós já nos conhecemos?! – falou surpreso. Viu Vandria fazer que sim.

Vandria: Quando você tinha dezessete anos, e três amigos seus, incluindo com quem você brigou ontem, quatorze. – disse e pareceu viajar a um passado distante.

Máscara: Mais detalhes, por favor. – pediu colocando a mão sobre a da inglesa, que se surpreendeu.

Vandria: Vocês estudaram por um ano numa escola de magia e bruxaria, Durmstrang, só que, esse um ano, vocês passaram em Hogwarts, onde eu estudava, por conta do Torneio Tribruxo. Depois que a missão de vocês, que era verificar se bruxos e feiticeiros seriam bons aliados de Athena, fracassou, vocês tiveram suas memórias apagadas. – falou puxando a mão, com o olhar baixo.

Máscara não escondeu a surpresa que aquela revelação causou-lhe. Ele, Kamus, Milo e Mu, estudantes de Magia e Bruxaria. Será que as habilidades de Mu tinham algo a ver? Não, ele já usava telecinese antes daquela missão.

Máscara: E o que aconteceu entre a gente? – perguntou, até mesmo ele estranhando ter feito tal pergunta.

Vandria: Namoramos desde o Baile de Inverno até quando Durmstrang partiu de Hogwarts. – falou de repente tomada de tristeza.

Máscara: Por que nós terminamos?

Vandria: Porque você tinha descoberto o meu segredo. – falou com os olhos marejando-se de lágrimas... Lágrimas de sangue. – Com licença. – falou rápido, levantando-se e indo até o banheiro.

Fitou-se no espelho longamente, com as mãos apoiadas na pia. Lágrimas de sangue vertiam de seus olhos sem controle algum. Estava irritada e triste. Triste, pois sabia que jamais conseguiria ficar ao lado do canceriano. Irritada pela forma como isso acontecera. Sua mãe a estava forçando a casar-se com um bruxo que ela jamais gostara. Um bruxo que ela sequer conhecia! Só estava na Grécia para verificar se seguidores de Voldemort se encontravam lá. Após a missão, teria que voltar para a Inglaterra, selar seu destino para sempre. Limpou o rosto e maquiou-se novamente, com a mão tremendo. Estava com os nervos à flor da pele, mas ainda precisava esconder sua pele tão pálida. Mas esse não era o principal motivo. Era noite de lua cheia, e a meia noite se aproximava.

Voltou para a mesa. Ninguém diria que minutos atrás estaria chorando lágrimas de sangue. Terminou de comer, e enquanto esperavam o garçom trazer a conta, achou que era melhor falar logo para Mascara, antes que se tornasse mais difícil ainda de fazê-lo.

Vandria: Máscara... – começou com a voz tremendo.

Máscara: Sim? – falou estranhando de repente a voz dela estar tão tremida.

Vandria: Não poderemos nos ver de novo. – falou olhando para baixo sentindo que precisava sair dali logo, a sede aflorava mais a cada segundo perto do italiano. – Com licença, preciso ir. – falou levantando-se, pegando a bolsa e indo para a saída.

O canceriano ficara estático. Por que, então, ela lhe revelara coisas que com certeza não poderia?

Pagou e saiu do estabelecimento, dirigindo-se para o Santuário, sentindo o ar da noite em seu rosto. Sentiu um braço enlaçar o seu, e ao olhar, surpreso, viu que se tratava de uma jovem de aproximadamente dezenove anos. Tinha os cabelos na cintura e negros como a noite em que as estrelas se escondem de Nix. Os olhos eram azul-mar escuro, e contrastavam com a pele pálida de forma marcante.

Máscara: Não está com a pessoa errada não, garota? - falou com cinismo.

Garota: Não, não estou. Vi o que ela fez, e não estou de acordo. – falou decidida. – E antes que pergunte, meu nome é Alhambra. – falou com um sorriso sensual, que o canceriano teve que admitir que o atraía. Seria por ser italiano, ou pelo fato de ter a impressão que, como Vandria, ela não era humana?

Máscara: E o que quer comigo? – perguntou armando o seu sorriso mais charmoso.

Alhambra: Quero te consolar da melhor forma que quiser. – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, com voz sensual.

Milo olhava pela janela de seu quarto à noite, que se fazia fria, algo raro. Pensava em mil coisas. Desde a briga com Mascara no dia anterior não ia à vila das amazonas, e sequer armara suas melhores cantadas e melhores sorrisos enquanto dava em cima das jovens durante o castigo. Estava estranho e sabia disso.

A pergunta do italiano mexera com seus sentidos. Tinha saudades dela, mas fora ela quem terminara com ele, e sequer tivera a decência de apagar todos os momentos que haviam passado juntos, para o seu tormento. Todas as noites, era atormentado pelos sonhos daquele um ano e mais um tempo que haviam ficado juntos. Era por causa disso que tinha a fama de pervertido e tarado do Santuário. Queria esquecê-la, mas não conseguia.

Foi até uma gaveta e abriu-a. Tirou de dentro um porta-retrato, onde uma foto dele com grosas roupas vermelhas abraçando uma jovens de cabelos roxos, longos e brilhantes, e olhos azul-mar encantadores.

_**Eu não consigo mais me concentrar  
Eu vou tentar alguma coisa para melhorar  
É importante, todos me dizem  
Mas nada me acontece como eu queria**_

Os olhos marejaram e deixaram grossas lágrimas escorrerem. Tocou com uma das mãos o retrato.

_**Estou perdido, sei que estou  
Cego para assuntos banais**_

_**Problemas do cotidiano  
Eu já não sei como resolver**_

Milo: Por que duvidou de mim? – murmurou sem esperar uma resposta. Jogou a foto na gaveta e pegou uma jaqueta, saindo na casa de Escorpião e descendo correndo escadas abaixo. Ia dar um pulo no Caverna das Ninfas.

_**Sob um leve desespero  
Que me leva, que me leva daqui**_

Pediu uma dose dupla de vodka com limão. Esperou o barman trazer o pedido.

_**Então é outra noite num bar  
Um copo atrás do outro  
Procuro trocados no meu bolso  
Dá pra me arrumar um cigarro?**_

Milo: E me vê um maço de cigarros também. – pediu quando o copo com a bebida chegou, bebendo todo o líquido que desceu arranhando pela garganta arranhando.

_**Eu não consigo mais me concentrar  
Eu vou tentar alguma coisa para melhorar  
Já estou vendo TV como companhia**_

Acendeu um cigarro e começou a dar tragos espaçados, quando sentiu um par de braços envolver seu pescoço. Já sabia de que se tratava.

_**Sob um leve desespero  
Que me leva, que me leva daqui**_

Milo: Que você quer, Acaiah? – perguntou seco, tomando mais uma dose.

Acaiah: É que nem ontem e nem hoje você foi lá na vila... Eu e todas as outras estamos com saudade. – falou com voz manhosa. Acaiah era uma amazona, e as outras a quem se referia, eram as outras amazonas. Tinha os cabelos longos e um rosa próximo do roxo, os olhos verdes encantavam a muitos, e o rosto de pele alva a deixava somente mais encantadora.

_**Talvez se você entendesse  
O que está acontecendo  
Poderia me explicar  
Eu não saio do meu canto  
As paredes me impedem  
Eu só queria me divertir**_

Milo: E não vou por um bom tempo... – falou seco, pedindo mais uma dose dupla.

Acaiah: Vai dizer que se cansou da gente? – perguntou puxando o rosto dele para que a olhasse nos olhos.

_**As paredes me impedem  
Eu já estou vendo TV como companhia**_

Milo amaldiçoou o dia em que Athena baniu as máscaras das amazonas. Conseguia resistir, mas amaldiçoava pelo fato de Acaiah ser tão parecida com quem lhe fizera ser o que era hoje. Por isso, era sua amazona favorita.

_**Sob um leve desespero  
Que me leva, que me leva daqui**_

Milo: Cansei. – falou seco, perguntando ao barman quanto devia. Pagou a conta e levantou-se, desviando-se dos braços da amazona.

_**  
Sob um leve desespero  
Que me leva, que me leva daqui**_

Acaiah: Você vai me pagar por essa desfeita. Nunca será feliz com uma pessoa que não seja comigo. – murmurou vendo-o sair do local, seguindo-o, com os olhos inflamados de ódio.

Vandria olhava através da janela de seu quarto. Era por volta de dez horas. Ao entardecer, seu destino seria selado. Nunca mais veria MdM. Sua mãe entra em seu quarto e fala que as duas já estão atrasadas para buscar o vestido e ir ao cabeleireiro.

Ela foi praticamente arrastada pela mãe. Não queria ver qual vestido extravagante sua mãe lhe escolhera.

Lurye, uma amiga de Vandria de cabelos roxos e olhos verdes acompanhou-a.

Lurye: Vandria, você está abatida. O que aconteceu?

Vandria: O que acha? Eu não quero me casar com esse cara...

Lurye ficou em silêncio. Uma semana atrás, Vandria casaria sem problemas. Mas o reencontro com MdM despertou o sentimento que ela havia feito dormir dentro dela.

**Música: Leve Desespero – Jota Quest**


	4. Ítalia

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada.**

**Doce Vampira**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Itália**

Duas semanas depois.

Máscara estava arrumando as malas para passar um mês na Itália, na casa de sua mãe, já que o aniversário dela estava próximo, uma prima sua ia casar e já há algum tempo não via a família, que havia combinado um jantar na varanda da casa na fazenda da família que a gerações tinha uma vinha. Tinha saudades. Mesmo sendo meio perverso, sentia saudade da família, e ele tinha a quem puxar a perversidade, já que a mãe nem o resto da família não era do time dos santos. Enquanto esperava o tempo passar, foi dar uma volta por Rodório, pensando na comida que sua mãe fazia. Será que ela ainda fazia aquelas comidas picantes que ele tanto gostava?

E foi assim, perdido em pensamentos, que foi surpreendido por Vandria, que vinha correndo, muito assustada, parecia fugir de algo. Por estar a uma velocidade considerável e não prestar atenção no caminho, atropelou, literalmente, o canceriano, levando os dois para o chão.

Vandria: M... Máscara? – murmurou, levantando-se rápido, olhando para todos os lados.

Máscara: Eu. Pensei que tinha dito que não poderíamos mais nos ver... – falou com sarcasmo.

Vandria: Não tenho tempo para discutir isso agora. Preciso ir logo. Meu marido não pode me achar, senão, estarei condenada. – falou séria, procurando um lugar onde pudesse se esconder.

O canceriano puxou Vandria para um beco. No instante em que entraram lá, um homem um homem alto, com cabelos negros cuidadosamente arrumados de forma sedutora, olhos azul-marinho, usando um terno da Ermenegildo Zegna preto risca de giz branca, com uma camisa branca da mesma marca, gravata azul escuro com listras diagonais para a esquerda pretas Salvatore Ferragamo e sapatos da Gianni Versace pretos e um cinto preto também da Gianni Versace, muito elegante, passou, bufando de raiva. Parecia procurar alguém.

Homem: Vandria, não importa o quanto se esconde, eu vou achá-la e você vai cumprir o que eu quero!

Quando o homem passou, Vandria desabou sobre as próprias pernas. Se não fosse por Máscara, seu marido teria encontrado-a e coitada dela, não sobraria nem farelo pra contar história.

Máscara ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Vandria, que agora deixava várias lágrimas descerem pelo rosto, manchando a maquiagem impecável que ela usava. Agora sabia o porque de não poderem mais se ver.

Máscara: O que aconteceu, Vandria? – perguntou preocupado.

Vandria: Nem eu sei direito. De repente ele veio com a idéia de irmos para o Egito, mas eu não posso ir pra lá. Fui uma vez, e conheci pessoas que me avisaram para tomar cuidado com o meu mundo. Não tomei cuidado, e não quero passar tamanha vergonha. Mas se eu não tomar cuidado, ele vai me achar. – falou deixando que lágrimas de sangue banhassem o rosto. O italiano não compreendeu tais lágrimas.

Máscara: Lágrimas de sangue...? – falou surpreso, tocando o rosto da inglesa.

Vandria só reparou que chorava ao sentir Máscara tocar seu rosto. Apenas chorou mais ainda ao perceber que pela segunda vez ele descobrira o seu segredo, pela segunda vez descobrira que ela era uma vampira.

Depois de algumas horas de viagem, desembarcaram no aeroporto de Roma. Um carro preto os esperava.

Um homem vestindo uma calça preta e uma camisa social branca aberta até a metade, de cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhos da mesma cor acenou freneticamente para Máscara.

Máscara: Não acredito. – murmurou. Não podia ser ele. Tinha certeza que ele o odiava desde acontecimentos antigos.

Vandria: Quem é, Máscara? – perguntou não gostando do rosto do rapaz.

Máscara: É o meu primo Zoílo (N/A: nome grego, invejoso, murmurador). Pensei que ele seria à última pessoa à vir me buscar.

Zoílo: E aí, Boneli? – perguntou cumprimentando o primo.

Máscara: Quantas vezes tenho que falar que odeio que me chamem assim? – falou com uma gotinha escorrendo pela fronte.

Zoílo: Sei lá, mas eu prefiro Boneli à Máscara da Morte. E você sabe por que...

O primo do cavaleiro fez sinal para entrarem no carro, sentando-se ao banco do motorista.

Zoílo: E quem é essa gata aí, Boneli? Sua namorada?

Vandria fingiu não ouvir, passando a olhar a rua pela janela.

MdM: Ela é a Vandria, e ela não é a minha namorada... – falou ficando um pouco vermelho.

Zoílo olhou maliciosamente para Vandria no banco de trás através do retrovisor do carro, mas teve um olhar perfurante como resposta. Imediatamente, soube que se tratava dela.

Durante o caminho, não falaram muito, enquanto Vandria apenas observava as ruas de Roma.

Saíram de Roma. A casa da família do canceriano era na Toscana, lugar principal onde eram feitos os vinhos italianos. A inglesa viu fazendas muito grandes e pastos verdejantes no percurso, e vinhedos a perder de vista. Depois de algum tempo, chegaram à casa da família Caputo, uma família que produzia um dos melhores vinhos da Itália há gerações. A casa parecia ter sido construída no estilo barroco. As paredes eram pintadas de vermelho. Em preto, as decorações no geral. Colunas nos batentes das janelas e na porta de entrada. A escada de entrada era cinza com corrimão negro e ricamente decorado e dava para a varanda, larga e longa, com grades de proteção no mesmo estilo do corrimão. O jardim era vasto e cheio de plantas e flores e algumas árvores, cujas flores e folhas caíam quando o vento batia.

Desceram do carro. Na varanda, havia uma mesa que estava sendo arrumada para o jantar, provavelmente. Uma mulher de cabelos azul marinho e olhos cinzas os esperavam na porta, com um avental branco e uma colher de pau nas mãos. Apesar de parecer ter trinta anos, tinha quarenta e pouco, pelo que Máscara disse.

Máscara: Mãe!

Elisabeta: Boneli, até que enfim veio ver sua velha mãe!

Máscara: Não posso falar nada em minha defesa. Cadê o pai?

Elisabeta: Foi buscar o vinho dos Caputo, ué! E por quê não me avisou que ia trazer sua namorada? – falou com um olhar indagador, analisando a vampira.

Máscara e Vandria coraram com o comentário da senhora.

MdM: Mãe, ela não é minha namorada, é minha amiga! O nome dela é Vandria! – falou irritado com a mãe. Era sempre desse jeito.

Elisabeta: Então, hoje você vai dormir no chão e a Vandria na sua cama, já que não sabíamos que você ia trazer mais uma pessoa e não preparamos um quarto pra ela. – falou com pensamentos nada inocentes rodando pela cabeça. Conhecia o filho o suficiente para saber que ele não resistia à um rostinho bonito, por mais que falasse que eram apenas amigos. - Bom, já que já foi decidido, vá arrumar suas coisas e Boneli, mostre a casa pra ela! E não demore, logo seus tios e primos chegam das compras! - Disse enquanto ia para a cozinha.

Máscara mostrou a casa para Vandria. A casa era muito bonita. O piso era antigo, mas muito bem conservado, e o mesmo ocorria com as paredes. O piso era de mármore negro. As paredes vermelhas eram decoradas no alto em negro como se pequenas estátuas tivessem sido esculpidas.

Quando desceram, o resto da família Caputo havia chegado. O canceriano apresentou Vandria à todos, e depois está foi para a cozinha, ajudar a mãe do italiano e deixá-lo conversar com o resto da família.

Ao chegar na cozinha, as tias e algumas primas de MdM estavam lá, conversando e ajudando. Elisabeta imediatamente apresentou Vandria às mulheres da família. Vandria não foi com a cara de Galli, uma das primas de Máscara. Mas logo foi considerada da família pelas outras.

Elisabeta: Me diga, e seja sincera, pois você tem cara de fila de família que te mimou, você sabe cozinhar?

Vandria: Claro que sei, apesar de minha mãe sempre ter sido contra! Ela sempre achou que filha de família foi feita pra casar, ter filho e ficar fazendo bordado e tricô e deixar o resto para os empregados, mas nunca concordei com esse pensamento... – falou suspirando ao lembrar de sua mãe.

Elisabeta: Então, mãos à obra! Ah, sim, essa família gosta de comidas picantes, então, sem medo de exagerar na pimenta! – falou sorrindo de forma perversa, arrancando risos de praticamente todas as mulheres.

Enquanto ela e o resto das mulheres cozinhavam e conversavam, os homens conversavam na sala sobre carros, sobre o vinhedo. sobre vinhos, champanhe, dentre outras coisas mais.

Quando estava tudo pronto e elas preparavam-se para começar a levar a comida para uma mesa montada na varanda, ouviram o pai de MdM, Caruso, gritar da sala.

Caruso: Como é que é?! Esse jantar sai ou não sai?!

Elisabeta: Vão se ajeitar na mesa que já estamos levando a comida!!

Os homens saíram da sala e cada um sentou em lugar da mesa na varanda. Não muito tempo depois, as mulheres começaram a servir as muitas comidas, a maioria, picantes, e Máscara admitia, pareciam estar melhores do que nunca.

Quando as mulheres sentaram-se em seus lugares, todos atacaram a comida, estavam famintos.

Máscara: A comida hoje está excelente! – elogiou com um sorriso do tamanho da lua.

Vandria comia a comida, sempre se segurando para não soltar fogo pelas ventas. Havia exagerado um pouco na pimenta, mas Máscara e o resto da família pareceram não notar. Elisabeta havia lhe dito que comidas cheias de pimenta eram com aquela família mesmo.

Ficou apenas observando a felicidade de quem tanto amava enquanto conversava com a família sobre a vida no Santuário. Estava tão distraída que nem percebera dois pares de olhos sobre ela. Um mostrava malícia, e o outro, mostrava ciúmes e raiva profunda.

Uma das tias de Máscara perguntou-lhe como conheceu Vandria. Todos ficaram em silêncio e olharam para Máscara. Este olhou para Vandria. Percebeu que os olhos dela suplicavam que ele inventasse uma história, menos a verdadeira.

Máscara: Bem... Eu tava bebendo no bar, ela sentou do meu lado, começamos a conversar e nos tornamos bons amigos!

Zoílo: Meu Deus, você continua um bêbado, Boneli! – disse batendo com a mão na testa.

Máscara: Nem vem que a cerveja de todo dia ninguém recusa! – falou com um olhar fusilador.

Caruso: Por Deus, você troca o bom vinho da nossa família por uma cerveja mal feita?! Com licença, melhor pegar as garrafas que eu separei pra hoje pra você ver o que é bebida de verdade!

O pai de Máscara levantou-se, junto com um dos irmãos, e entraram na casa novamente. Voltaram pouco tempo depois, cada um com duas garrafas de vinho.

Máscara: Meu Deus! Não acredito que você pegou essas garrafas, pai!

Vandria olhou as garrafas de vinho. Eram de uma autêntica safra de 48.

Máscara: Pai, essa foi a melhor safra que ouve na vinha Caputo até hoje! Não acredito que pegou as quatro últimas garrafas! – disse analisando a garrafa, querendo certificar-se de que eram autênticas.

Caruso: Hoje que a família toda está aqui e que você trouxe uma bela amiga, é um ótimo motivo pra bebermos dessa safra! Sem contar que a sua irmã Gabriella vai se casar no final de semana! – disse começando à encher as taças.

Gabriella: Não me diga que esqueceu, Máscara? – falou chorosa. Os cabelos azul-marinho e cacheados iam até os ombros, os olhos negros arroxeados encantavam e a pele morena apenas à deixavam mais parecidas com o canceriano.

Máscara: Não, eu não esqueci, maninha! E você é a única pessoa presente que continua me chamando assim!

Gabriella: O que queria? Eu gosto! – falou eloqüente.

Caruso: Por favor, vamos apenas brindar a Gabriella e ao noivo Piseli por enquanto! – disse erguendo a taça.

Todos o imitaram e brindaram. Vandria achou que o vinho tinha gosto inebriante, e tinha certeza que se estivesse sozinha com MdM, teria agarrado-o naquele momento, porque o vinho havia feito a sua sanidade sumir, mas conseguiu controlar-se.

Vandria: Gabriella, como surgiu esse apelido do Boneli?

Toda a família parou por um instante. Pareciam ter perdido-se em seus próprios pensamentos.

Gabriella: Bom... – começou, e por estar sentada ao lado da inglesa fez sinal para esta aproximar-se e começou a sussurrar-lhe. – Quando o máscara tinha uns seis anos e o Zoílo sete, toda a família foi para Roma, num jantar que um amigo da família deu. Quem dirigia o carro em que o Máscara estava, o pai do Zoílo, tinha exagerado na bebida. Perdeu o controle do carro e este bateu e capotou várias vezes. Os pais do Zoílo podiam ter saído com o filho e deixado o Máscara para trás, já que ele tinha batido a cabeça e estava preso ao cinto. Zoílo saiu, e os dois voltaram para tirar o Máscara. Só que não saíram à tempo do carro, e protegeram o Máscara com seus corpos quando o carro explodiu. – falou com tristeza. Vandria entendeu então porque a família ficara em silêncio tão de repente. E tal silêncio queria perdurar.

Elisabeta: O que passou, passou. Voltemos à comer e esqueçamos assunto tão desagradável. – falou acabando com aquele silêncio tão incômodo. As pessoas voltaram a comer e a conversar, porém, era possível perceber que o clima ainda estava pesado.

O cavaleiro, disfarçadamente, olhava para Vandria, cada contorno do rosto bem esculpido, cada fio de cabelo parecia perfeito caindo sobre a face e sobre os ombros. As mãos maneavam com tanta delicadeza a taça de vinho, mãos com dedos finos e longos... Era perfeita, completamente perfeita, a única coisa que vinha a cabeça de Máscara quando olhava para Vandria. Observava atentamente cada gesto que Vandria fazia. Observava aqueles olhos tão lindos, tão cheios de vida.

Continuou conversando animadamente com a família, mas ainda percebeu que seu primo Zoílo olhava Vandria com malícia nos olhos, e Galli, olhando-a com ciúmes e raiva. Tinha vontade de esganar Zoílo caso o primo encostasse em Vandria, e não excitaria em mandar a prima pro outro mundo se esta sequer desconfiasse da verdade. Sabia que a prima, desde que eram pequenos, era apaixonada por ele.

Depois de um bom tempo, depois da meia noite, todos se despediram e cada um foi para o seu quarto, e aqueles que não moravam na casa principal, foram para ás suas, enquanto que o canceriano e a inglesa subiram para o quarto.


	5. The Music Of The Night

**Santuário de Athena, logo depois que o vôo para Roma decolou.**

Uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos ondulados, pele morena, olhos castanhos e uma franja pro lado andava na frente. Parecia muito irritada, já que os dentes estavam cerrados e as sobrancelhas, pareciam estar bem irritadas. Usava um vestido roxo claro até joelhos, onde era um pouco apertado; por cima, um tipo de bolero roxo escuro, com gola alta; meias de seda cor de pele e sapatos negros.

Mulher: A Vandria ainda me paga por sumir assim! Como ela pode fazer isso? Os pais e o marido dela colocaram a culpa por ela ter se rebelado contra o marido por nossa culpa! Quando eu botar as mãos nela, ela vai se arrepender de ter nascido! – falava irritada para outras três mulheres que a acompanhavam. Uma de longos cabelos negros, com metade presa atrás com duas penas azuis decorando, duas mechinhas na frente de cada lado cinza, pele branca, olhos verde folha, usando um top tomara que caia vermelho, deixando uma tatuagem de Yin-Yang na cintura à mostra, uma calça jeans claro agarrada com um cinto vermelho, sapatos azul escuro, luvas verdes estilo munhequeira e um bracelete verde próximo ao ombro. Outra tinha cabelos cor de noite e olhos cor de mar, pele branca, usando um longo vestido estilo túnica sem manga vermelho cereja e rasteirinhas pretas. A outra, longos cabelos roxos presos num rabo de cavalo com um elástico cheio de contas laranja néon, olhos verde mar e pele alva. Usava uma jaqueta curta com mangas dobradas até o ombro, com a gola levantada, cobrindo a nuca e deixando a frente do pescoço a mostra, sendo em "V", azul claro e a gola e a parte dobrada das mangas azul escuro, uma calça de moletom azul claro com a barra dentro das botas cano alto azul néon, usando luvas até próximo do cotovelo com os dedos de fora azul escuro.

A de cabelos roxos suspirou.

Mulher: Leoa, se acalma! Assim, ninguém fala se a Vandria passou aqui! – falou irritada. Na verdade, estava preocupada com outras coisas, que nada tinham haver com a vampira desaparecida.

Leoa: Fica quieta, Lurye Kym! – falou com os olhos em chamas.

Lurye: Sabe que prefiro só Lurye! – falou trincando os dentes.

Leoa: E você sabe que eu sou capaz de matar você fácil!

A de cabelos cor de noite e olhos cor de mar olhava as duas discutirem.

Mulher: Ai ai... Será que dá pra vocês ficarem quietas? Vocês duas tão me dando dor de cabeça... – falou desinteressada.

Leoa avançou na direção da mulher.

Leoa: Alhambra, não me importa se você é irmã mais nova da Vandria! Se não fosse você, a Vandria não tinha voltado para Londres e se casado com aquele cafajeste, e sim com o MdM!

Alhambra: Eu só fiz isso porque queria ver a felicidade dela! Ela é minha irmã!

Leoa: Mas dormir com ele? Você fez com ele o que Vandria devia ter feito!

Alhambra: Tenho certeza que a essa altura, eles já tenham feito isso!

A de cabelos negros e olhos verde folha até o presente momento só tinha observado as amigas brigando. Aquilo estava deixando-a irritada.

Mulher: Se vocês não pararam de brigar agora mesmo, mando as duas pra Azkaban com a companhia dos Dementadores!

As duas se calaram.

Lurye: Só você pra acalmar essas duas Amy... – Sussurrou para a amiga.

Amy: elas precisam de disciplina, coisa que os pais não deram...

Lurye: Tem razão... – Disse olhando para Alhambra e Leoa, que estavam de braços cruzados de costas uma pra outra. – Doidas... – falou em tom baixo, passando a preocupar-se com as pessoas que podiam encontrar.

Amy: Vamos logo, antes que eu desista de ir atrás da Vandria...

Todas concordaram, com medo de serem mandadas para Azkaban. Amy podia parecer tímida e frágil, mas por trás da máscara, se escondia uma mulher capaz de realizar as loucuras mais inimagináveis existentes como vingança ou pra fazer alguém calar a boca e fazer o que ela queria. (N/A: Amy = Asuka Langley Soryu de Evangelion!) E coitado do homem que se casasse com ela... Teria uma mulher muito ciumenta no pé e não daria sossego na cama - bom, assim julgavam as amigas de Amy. Talvez fosse pelo fato de ter sangue de sirene (N/A: Geralmente se pensa que sereia e sirene são a mesma coisa, mas não. Sirene é a que da cintura pra baixo é rabo de peixe, já a sereia possui corpo de pássaro, mas podem transformar-se em mulheres de rara beleza. Não confundir com harpia, que não possuem bela voz e nem podem transformar-se em mulheres. As harpias são mulheres com corpo do pássaro harpia e preferem a magia) nas veias, assim como o de bruxo.

Dirigiam-se para as doze casas, quando Lurye estancou.

Lurye: Daqui eu não passo. – falou decidida. As outras se viraram e andaram até ela.

Leoa: Por que não, Lurye? Qual o problema? De acordo com os dados que nos passaram, ela veio pra cá... – falou sem entender o recuo da jovem.

Lurye: Eles moram aqui. – falou com a voz tremendo.

Amy: Ele...? – murmurou sem entender o que a jovem queria dizer, então fazendo cara de surpresa ao entender. – Está se referindo à... – começou, e antes que concluísse, a bruxa confirmou. – Pensei que eles morassem na Bulgária... – falou num murmúrio. – Como você sabe? – perguntou exasperada.

Lurye: O Milo não teve a memória apagada, e nós ainda namoramos por um tempo, só que ele se aproveitou da distância para me trair, por isso terminei com ele.

Leoa: E não apagou a memória dele? – falou quase avançando no pescoço da jovem.

Mu: Ei! Quem são vocês? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos lilases, descendo as escadarias correndo. Kiki aparecera e lhe dissera que estranhas estavam na entrada das doze casas.

Amy: Por favor, Lurye, fala que não é o Mu... – pediu num murmúrio ao ouvir a voz do rapaz, porém, a de cabelos roxos apenas fez que era ele com a cabeça. Lentamente, virou-se, fitando-o nos olhos.

Mu, ao vê-la, achou-a extremamente familiar, porém, sua mente parecia recusar-se a lembrar de face tão bela.

Mu: Estou aguardando uma resposta. – falou suave, porém, seco.

Leoa: Estamos atrás de uma amiga nossa que se encontrou com um amigo seu e depois fez o favor de sumir. – falou cruzando os braços.

Mu: Ai ai ai, o que o Milo aprontou dessa vez? – falou com uma gotinha escorrendo pela testa.

Lurye: Milo? – não conseguiu conter-se ao ouvir o nome do ex-namorado.

Mu: Conhece?

Lurye: Hã, não, deve ser apenas o mesmo nome... – apressou-se em falar.

Mu: Se me contasse qual amigo, especificamente...

Leoa: O nome dele é... – estancou ao ver um rapaz de cabelos azul-petróleo descer as escadas.

Kamus: Algum problema? – falou com a expressão fria de sempre. Estava descendo a escadaria, com Milo ao seu lado, que sentiu o sangue correr com dificuldade nas veias ao ver a mulher de cabelos roxos.

Milo: Que veio fazer aqui? – falou seco, assustando Mu e Kamus, tão acostumados ao jeito expansivo e namorador do escorpiano.

Lurye: Já vai saber. – disse com uma veia pulsando na testa, ameaçando avançar na direção de Milo, porém, Alhambra e Amy seguraram-na, cada uma por um braço, levantando-a, de forma que os pés não tocassem o chão.

Amy: Lurye, nós não viemos aqui pra isso. – falou séria.

Lurye: To pouco me lixando! Deixa-me bater nele e me vingar logo, talvez nunca mais tenha essa oportunidade! – falou trincando os dentes, tentando livrar-se das duas amigas.

Leoa: Se acalme, Lurye, ou nunca vamos descobrir pra onde o Máscara da Morte levou a Vandria e aí a mãe dela e o Aiken vão nos mandar pro vácuo! – falou irritada, chamando a amiga de volta à realidade. – Me desculpem por isso.

Mu: Não seja por isso, já esperava que alguém algum dia aparecesse querendo matar o Milo, mas é melhor vocês explicarem direito o que está acontecendo e se apresentarem.

Milo: Não é necessário, não é mesmo, estudantes de Hogwarts? Parece que mesmo com as precauções que foram tomadas, as Moiras insistem em fazer com que nos encontremos... – falou sério novamente, dirigindo-se para a casa de Áries. Kamus, compreendendo que seria necessário uma longa conversa para saberem o que estava acontecendo, seguiu-o.


	6. Às Vezes há Dias Tranqüilos

Diclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada

**Diclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada.**

**Doce Vampira**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Ás Vezes há dias tranqüilos...**

Mu: Então, vocês são bruxas, e nós nos conhecemos seis anos atrás, numa missão que foi apagada dos arquivos do Santuário... – falou pensativo. – E Máscara e Vandria se encontraram por acaso, e agora, Vandria viu nele uma chance de fugir da mãe.

Milo: Pois é, e justo três meses depois de voltarmos da missão que eu me tornei o cara mais desejado do Santuário... – falou com sarcasmo, fitando Lurye.

Amy: Isso mesmo, Mu. E quando eles voltam da Itália? – de repente mudou da expressão maléfica para uma expressão doce. Precisava desviar o assunto, ou nem todas aquelas pessoas juntas impediriam Lurye de usar uma Maldição Imperdoável em Milo.

Mu: Só no final do mês...

Amy: A gente tem pegá-la de surpresa... Voltar pra Inglaterra não dá, muito trabalho e muito demorado... Poderíamos ficar num hotel em Atenas, e quando eles chegarem, um de vocês ia no avisar... – falou olhando para Mu. – Ir para a Toscana seria incômodo, a família dele não pode saber nada disso.

Mu: Acho que seria melhor se vocês ficassem aqui...

Kamus: Se Athena ou Shion descobrirem, você vai se ferrar sozinho, Mu...

Mu: Eu assumo a responsabilidade dos meus atos, ao contrário de um certo ALGUÉM nessa sala... – falou olhando de canto de olho para Milo. Todos o acompanharam.

Milo: Ei! Quem disse que eu não assumo responsabilidade dos meus atos?! – falou estranhando.

Lurye: Eu! Nós ainda namorávamos quando você voltou para Milos, completar seu treinamento, e se aproveitou da distância para me trair! Sequer respondia as minha cartas! – falou irritada, segurando-se para não avançar no grego.

Milo: Quem disse que eu traí você?! A sua imaginação?! – falou irritado pelo fato de nunca acreditarem nele.

Antes que Lurye revidasse, Amy interrompeu a discussão.

Amy: Parem antes que mais alguém desse santuário descubra que estamos aqui! – falou irritada, vendo a face dos dois ficarem vermelhas de raiva.

Leoa (pensando): Milo continua o mesmo... E o Kamus também... Bom, em personalidade. Mas em questão de corpo... Está mais alto e deve ter treinado muito... – sentiu um enorme calor ao observar melhor Kamus, reparando nos músculos bem definidos por debaixo da camiseta de treino. – Não confunda as coisas, Leoa... Sua relação com ele já não existe. Ele só faz parte do meu passado, e por ironia do destino, do meu presente, mas não vai fazer parte do meu futuro... – pensou, se aliviando por não ter que conviver com ele.

Amy: Já que insiste... Contanto que não traga problemas para vocês...

Mu: Problema nenhum... – falou amável.

Alhambra: Então só vocês vão ficar aqui... Eu vou ficar num hotel...

Leoa: ISSO! ME DEIXA LIVRE DE VOCÊ! – comemorou enquanto a jovem se levantava e saia do local, ignorando a mulher.

Lurye: A Leoa não muda... – disse, dando um suspiro em seguida.

Amy: Como vamos decidir quem dorme onde?

Milo: A Lurye dorme em Aquário! – falou, apontando para Kamus, que ficou com uma veia pulsando na testa..

Mu: Chances iguais para todos! Vamos fazer um sorteio!

Milo cruzou os dedos, torcendo para Lurye não cair em Escorpião.

Amy: Como?

Mu: A gente escreve em três pedacinhos de papel Escorpião, Áries e Aquário, aí cada uma de vocês tira um papel e o que der é a casa em que vocês vão passar o mês...

Milo: Não gostei... – falou cruzando os braços. Lurye podia muito bem tirar Escorpião e aí, ninguém salvava ele.

Mu: Você não tem opção... – falou enquanto Amy pegava um papel da mão de Mu.

Milo: Ei! Quando você escreveu os nomes?! – exclamou olhando para Amy que abria o papel.

Amy: Áries... Ótimo! Não vou precisar suportar nem o congelador e nem o pervertido! – falou dando um enorme sorriso, enquanto Kamus fingia não ouvir e Milo olhava-a com raiva.

Lurye pegou um papel.

Lurye: Escorpião! – exclamou chateada. Não queria conviver com MIlo.

Amy: É Leoa, vai ter que agüentar o congelador por um mês! – falou marota em tom baixo à amiga.

Leoa: O problema não é conviver com ele, é resistir a esse pedaço de mau caminho... – sussurrou em resposta, tampando a boca em seguida, se tocando do que falara.

Amy: Tá apaixonada! – falou num sussurro quase inaudível, somente para a amiga ouvir. Leoa olhou-a com uma cara que se ela falasse mais, ia pro outro mundo sem escala em Azkaban.

Kamus suspirou. Podia não lembrar-se de Leoa, mas não queria tê-la de volta em sua vida. Sentia como se isso fosse ruim.

**À noite...**

**Áries**

Amy fazia o jantar, enquanto Mu consertava as armaduras e Kiki enchia a paciência da jovem fazendo mil perguntas sobre o mundo bruxo.

Kiki: E quais são as magias dos elfos?! – perguntou animado.

Amy: Os elfos têm poderes que todos desconhecem, pelo fato da maioria serem elfos domésticos e trabalharem pra famílias bruxas ou em escolas... – falou, sorrindo.

E continuou assim, nesse papo banal sobre o mundo bruxo.

**Escorpião**

Milo estava dormindo feito um bebê por conta de um feitiço de Lurye, ou ela não conseguiria fazer o jantar com os dois brigando à todo momento.

Lurye: Ele não muda... – deu um longo suspiro - Mas não vou ceder fácil dessa vez... – disse dando um sorriso malicioso, pensando numa forma de se vingar pelo escorpiano tê-la traído durante o treino.

**Aquário**

Kamus fazia o jantar. Leoa se oferecera para fazê-lo, mas o cavaleiro não deixara. Enquanto isso, a bruxa ficava no quarto que Kamus lhe emprestara, olhando o céu da janela. Apesar da casa ser fria devido ao cosmo do cavaleiro de Aquário, ficava só com um camisetão e um mini short.

Ouviu o cavaleiro chamá-la e foi até a cozinha. Kamus ficou surpreso ao vê-la vestida do modo que estava.

Kamus: Não está com frio? – falou, mas na verdade, estava tentando imaginá-la sem a pouca roupa que usava, repreendendo-se mentalmente em seguida, ela não era ninguém para ele.

Leoa: To acostumada com o frio... Hogwarts não é um dos lugares mais quentes do mundo... – falou olhando melhor o aquariano, reparando que ele usava uma roupa um pouco mais agarrada, marcando mais os músculos tão bem trabalhados. Parecia cansado, havia voltado do treino não fazia muito tempo.

Sentaram-se à mesa e comeram em silêncio, vez por outra olhavam um ao outro despercebidamente.

**Residência Caputo, Toscana, Itália**

Máscara acordou com sua mãe batendo na porta e chamando os dois para o café.

Máscara: Já vamos, mãe! – gritou de dentro do quarto, acordando Vandria.

Levantaram-se e vestiram-se lentamente. Ainda estavam meio sonolentos, gozando mentalmente ao lembrarem-se da noite anterior.

Desceram para tomarem o café com um enorme sorriso nos rostos. Quando estavam ao pé da escada, tocaram a campainha. Apressadamente, Elisabeta veio da cozinha e atendeu. Diante dela estava um homem alto, com cabelos negros cuidadosamente arrumados de forma sedutora, olhos azul-marinho, usando um terno da Ermenegildo Zegna preto risca de giz branca, com uma camisa branca da mesma marca, gravata azul escuro com listras diagonais para a esquerda pretas Salvatore Ferragamo e sapatos da Gianni Versace pretos e um cinto preto também da Gianni Versace. Do lado de fora da fazenda, atrás da cerca de madeira, via-se estacionada uma Ferrari Modena vermelha.

Homem: Bom dia. Com licença, minha senhora, meu nome é Aiken... Estou procurando minha irmã mais nova que fugiu de casa... Gostaria de saber se a viu...

Elisabeta: Bom, Sr. Aiken, certo? Se puder me falar como ela é, talvez eu possa dizer, mas acho difícil, nessa região não costumam vir pessoas que não sejam da minha família, pessoas perdidas atrás de alguma fazenda em especial ou visitantes da vinha de minha família, mas ajudarei como puder.

Aiken: Ela tem cabelos longos e ondulados verde brusco, olhos da mesma cor, a franja caindo no rosto, alta, pele branca... A senhora, por acaso, a viu?


	7. E às vezes não!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada.**

**Doce Vampira**

**Capítulo 7:**

**... E às Vezes não!**

Vandria conseguiu olhar de relance a pessoa com quem Elisabeta falava, a voz lhe parecia com a de seu "marido". Quase desmaiou ao ver que era o próprio! Como ele a descobrira?! Ninguém sabia que ela estava na Itália, só umas poucas pessoas no santuário.

Subiu correndo as escadas e entrou no quarto de Máscara. O canceriano a seguiu, preocupado.

Elisabeta desviou o olhar um instante para a escada, ao pensar ter ouvido uma porta batendo. Voltou a olhar para Aiken.

Elisabeta: O senhor poderia me falar o nome dela? Talvez ela tenha tingido ou cortado o cabelo...

Aiken: O nome dela é Vandria. – falou parecendo preocupado.

Elisabeta se assustou. A descrição e o nome batiam com a amiga de seu filho... Será que os dois tinham resolvido fugir juntos pra viver um romance secreto? Não, Achille não fazia esse tipo, fora que ele já tinha vinte e seis anos, fazer algo assim seria fora dos padrões e o achariam louco... Talvez o homem não fosse irmão mais velho de Vandria... Talvez fosse marido... Se Vandria fosse de uma família como a daquele homem, teria chegado vestindo roupas de marcas famosas. Aquele homem tinha cara de estar mentindo, e irmão da mulher que procurava é que não era!

Elisabeta: Não... Infelizmente, ninguém com nome ou aparência como o senhor diz passou por aqui, ou eu pelo menos não vi.

Aiken: Tudo bem! Obrigado pela atenção, senhora Caputo! Desculpe ter tomado seu tempo! – falou polidamente, fazendo uma leve reverência em sinal de respeito.

Elisabeta: Não há de quê! E não tomou meu tempo, Sr. Aiken! – falou respeitosamente pela posição social aparente do homem. Fechou a porta e foi até a cozinha, terminar o café, e chamar o filho e a amiga de novo, já que parecia que os dois tinham dormido de novo.

Vandria sentara na cama, encolhendo-se e abraçando as pernas, deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto. Máscara fechou a porta e sentou ao lado da mulher.

Máscara: O que aconteceu, Vandria?! – perguntou, preocupado.

Vandria: O homem que tocou a campainha... Ele é o meu marido... Não sei como ele descobriu que eu vim para a Itália, e ainda, que vim para a vinha Zerbini!

Máscara estranhou. Realmente, só umas poucas pessoas no santuário sabiam quem ela era e que tinha vindo com ele... Por via das dúvidas, decidiu ligar para Mu e perguntar qualquer coisa parecida.

Mu: _Alô?_

Máscara: Mu? Bom dia.

Mu: _Bom dia... O que aconteceu?_

Máscara: Alguém apareceu aí no Santuário perguntando pela Vandria?

Mu: _Quatro mulheres... Três amigas dela e uma disse ser irmã mais nova dela... Todas eram bruxas, e chegaram juntas. As três amigas estão aqui no santuário. Uma, inclusive, é ex-namorada do Milo. Eelas disseram que estão bravas com a Vandria por ter sumido de repente..._

Máscara: E a irmã dela?

Mu: _Disse que ia ficar num hotel... Por quê, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

Máscara: Um cara tocou a campainha de manhã aqui em casa, falando que estava procurando a "irmã mais nova que tinha fugido de casa", usando roupas caras e famosas e dirigindo uma Ferrari Modena, vermelha, ainda por cima... O cara deu uma descrição parecida com a da Vandria e o mesmo nome e a Vandria jura que o cara é o marido com quem a mãe a forçou a se casar...

Mu: _Que estranho... Mas ninguém mais passou perguntando por ela não, palavra de cavaleiro de Ouro!_

Máscara: Ok... Valeu mesmo assim... Tchau!

Mu: _Tchau!_

Desligou o telefone e voltou para o quarto.

Máscara: Vandria, você tem uma irmã mais nova? – perguntou um tanto preocupado.

Vandria: Sim, o nome dela é Alhambra... Por que, Máscara? – falou estranhando a pergunta.

Máscara: Mu me disse que ela apareceu lá com três amigas suas que resolveram dormir no santuário até você voltar, mas sua irmã foi pro Hotel... – falou um pouco gelado por dentro. Será que era a mesma Alhambra com quem dormira duas semanas atrás?

Vandria mostrou ódio no olhar.

Vandria: Minha irmã é uma traidora... Deve ter contado para meu marido onde estou... Ela é uma espiã dele! – falou com ódio.

Máscara: (pensando) Então é melhor não contar o acontecimento de duas semanas atrás, por via das dúvidas...

Vandria: Temos que sair daqui! Aiken vai fazer de tudo pra conseguir o quer, e não vai recuar ao saber que estou aqui, sendo capaz de atacar sua família, e isso eu não quero!

Máscara: Não está colocando minha família em perigo! E daqui você não sai enquanto não pensarmos numa forma de impedi-lo de conseguir você! – falou num tom meio desesperado, começando a andar pelo quarto apressadamente de um lado pro outro. Parou e olhou para Vandria. Ela parecia determinada à não ficar mais na fazenda dos Caputo pela forte preocupação em relação à família dele.

Vandria: Eu vou me entregar e fazer as vontades dele. Foi um grande erro meu envolver você nessa história... – falou determinada, mas tristemente, levantando-se da cama.

MdM segurou-a pelos ombros e olhou-a nos olhos desesperademente e a abraçou fortemente e junto a ele em seguida. Falou com a voz fraca e desesperada.

MdM: Não... Por favor, Vandria, não vai... Agora que entrou na minha vida de novo com tanta força e significado, não quero ficar sozinho de novo... Por favor Vandria, fica comigo! – disse e abraçou-a com mais força ainda, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem dos olhos e molharem o ombro da blusa de Vandria. Estava desesperado.Vandria agora era o mundo pra ele, o mundo que havia perdido há muito tempo.

Vandria não sabia o que responder. Amava muito o italiano e também não queria se separar dele, e tampouco causar sofrimento pra sua família. Sabia que se ficasse ali, a mãe, o pai, o irmão, todos os Caputo correriam perigo. Não podia permitir isso. Abraçou-o também, com força, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem e molharem a jaqueta que MdM usava. Murmurou quase inaudivelmente.

Vandria: Eu também não quero te deixar, Máscara... Eu te amo muito, mas não posso envolver sua família nos meus assuntos... Por favor, me entenda. – falou com tristeza. A forma desesperada de que Máscara falara a havia deixado sensibilizada e feito suas defesas caírem. Estava exposta. Bastava Máscara pedir-lhe que ela aceitaria sem pestanejar.

Máscara: Eu te amo muito, o amor que eu tenho por você supera o cosmo do deus mais poderoso de todos! Eu não vivo sem você! Eu vou te proteger de tudo e todos, só peço que não me abandone... – falava num desespero que comoveria o coração mais duro e frio que existisse.

Vandria afirmou, não iria embora, confiaria nas palavras de Máscara cegamente. O canceriano afastou-se, segurou o rosto da bruxa entre as mãos e beijou-a com paixão, um beijo desesperado que mostrara a Vandria que o cavaleiro a amava mais que tudo no mundo. Ficaram ali, se beijando, por um longo tempo, enquanto lágrimas rolavam pelos rostos desolados dos dois apaixonados.

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia**

**Áries**

Mu estava voltando do treinamento, para almoçar, naturalmente. Ao entrar na casa de Áries, o cheiro de comida quente pronta estava impregnando o local.

Mu: Ai... Ainda padeço por culpa da sua comida, Amy! – falou divertidamente, se apoiando no batente da porta da cozinha e observando Amy terminar de por a mesa.

Amy: É bom isso não acontecer... Acho que não vou deixar você comer hoje por segurança! – falou com um sorriso, enquanto Kiki invadia o local correndo e sentando em uma das cadeiras, preparado para atacar a comida. Amy observou atentamente Mu. A roupa de treino estava suja de pó, e via claramente os músculos bem trabalhados e o rosto suados. Segurou ao máximo seus pensamentos para não ruborizar.

Kiki: Eu e o mestre Mu precisávamos de alguém que cozinhe bem! – falou ironicamente, enquanto uma veia pulsava na testa de Mu.

Mu: Tá insinuando que eu não cozinho bem, garoto? – falou fingindo raiva, rindo logo depois.

Amy: Bom, o que está esperando, Mu? Sirva-se! – falou sorrindo docemente.

O ariano sentou-se e serviu-se da macarronada e da moussaka que Amy havia feito. A aparência e o gosto estavam ótimos.

Mu: Ai ai... Amy, é bom começar a cozinhar algo mais simples ou paro de treinar só pra aprender a cozinhar! – falou sorridente. Amy apenas sorriu em resposta.

Enquanto os três comiam, conversavam assuntos banais. Vez por outra, Mu e Amy trocavam olhares suspeitos que não passaram despercebidos por Kiki, que dava risinhos disfarçados.

**Escorpião**

Milo estava entrando quando ouviu o doce som de uma voz vinda da cozinha. Entrou sorrateiramente e contemplou Lurye terminando o almoço, enquanto cantava alguma canção em italiano.

Observou-a até que ela se virou para colocar a comida na mesa e quase derrubou a panela ao ver Milo olhando-a atentamente.

Lurye: AH! Você me assustou, Milo! – falou em tom de reprovação, mas não deixando de reparar no corpo suado do escorpiano, e sentiu como se sua sanidade se esvaísse aos poucos.

Milo: Desculpa... Não queria interrompê-la... Parecia tão entretida cantando... Falando nisso, tem uma bela voz! – falou com um sorriso sensual, olhando-a maliciosamente. Lurye sustentava o olhar com seu sempre olhar sereno, escondendo que suas defesas estavam caindo.

A jovem bruxa colocou a panela na mesa e quando ia virar-se para terminar de servir o almoço, Milo aproximou-se e ficou com o corpo praticamente colado no dela.

Lurye: O que pretende? – falou com uma voz um tanto ameaçadora, misteriosa e sensual. Não sabia direito o que estava fazendo! Só sabia que tinha uma vontade louca de tê-lo só pra ela, mesmo sabendo tudo o que sabia.

Milo sentiu-se ainda mais atraído por Lurye. Achava-a tão sensual, e naquele momento, mordeu o lábio inferior sensualmente, dirigindo-se para os lábios da bruxa em seguida. Beijou-a com voracidade, a mulher apenas correspondeu, porém, de repente o empurrou.

Lurye: Não vai me ter de novo tão fácil assim, Milo! – falou com raiva na voz, olhando-o repreensivamente, e repreendendo-se mentalmente também. Ela estava fraquejando aos encantos de Milo como seis anos atrás, estava deixando-se levar! Isso não podia acontecer. Ia mostrar pra ele que não era mais a mesma.

Milo não entendeu. Ela é quem provocava-o, mas agia como se não fosse aquilo que acontecia. Os dois sentaram-se à mesa e comeram silenciosamente, enquanto Milo tentava entender Lurye.

**Aquário**

Kamus, quando estava na metade da escada de Capricórnio para Aquário, ouviu muito baixo, como se viesse de longe, o som de um instrumento tocando uma música muito bela. Terminou de subir as escadas correndo. Ao entrar na sala da casa de Aquário, contemplou uma visão que achou encantadora.

Leoa andava pela casa, como que dançando, tocando um violino negro maravilhosamente bem. Tocava uma música que reconheceu como sendo de uma violinista chamada Vanessa Mae. Tocava a música rapidamente, parecia enfeitiçada, tocando com os olhos fechados. A música estava agradando o francês, e por isso, decidiu não interrompê-la.

Leoa terminou a música com uma nota aguda que fez o aquariano arrepiar-se, tão perfeita foi. Leoa abriu os olhos e se assustou ao ver Kamus olhando-a estático. Ela via claramente que o treino tinha sido duro. A camisa de treino estava suada e colava ao corpo, enquanto suor escorria-lhe pelo rosto e pelos braços musculosos que estavam à mostra. Sentiu-se ruborizar pela forma como ele a olhava. Kamus parecia enfeitiçado. Nunca vira alguém tocar um violino tão bem e com tanto sentimento.

Leoa: Ah... Kamus! Me desculpe se não gostou, eu não toco bem assim, sabe... Se não quiser me ouvindo tocando violino por não gostar, é só falar. – falou, virando o rosto e fazendo menção de ir para o seu quarto guardar o violino.

Kamus: (pensando) Imagine se tocasse melhor, então... Eu saía rolando escada abaixo. (falando) Perfeita!

Leoa: Hã?! – disse virando o rosto para ele.

Kamus: Você tocou perfeitamente! Eu não me importo se você continuar tocando violino! Pelo contrário, eu gostaria e muito! Traria vida à casa de Aquário! – falou alegremente, então se tocando da última frase e ruborizando devido à mesma. Era verdade, sempre achara a casa de Aquário sem vida, mas nunca contara às pessoas.

Leoa deu um sorriso tímido e seguiu para o seu quarto.

Leoa: O almoço está em cima do fogão, Kamus! Sirva-se! – falou do quarto, fechando a porta e encostando as costas na porta e deixando-se escorregar até sentar-se no chão. – Ai, ainda vou fazer uma loucura... – falou, suspirando em seguida, e indo guardar seu violino.

Kamus olhava pelo corredor onde Leoa tinha entrado e se dirigido para o seu quarto. Foi servir-se da comida que ela fizera.


	8. Qual o seu Desejo?

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem ao Masami Kurumada

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem ao Masami Kurumada.**

**Doce Vampira**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Qual o seu desejo?**

**Roma, Cidade do Vaticano, Basílica de São Pedro**

Um homem alto, com cabelos negros cuidadosamente arrumados de forma sedutora, olhos azul-marinho, usando um terno da Ermenegildo Zegna azul marinho, com uma camisa preta da mesma marca, gravata cinza com detalhes em azul-marinho Salvatore Ferragamo e sapatos da Gianni Versace pretos e um cinto preto também da Gianni Versace, conversava em tom baixo com um bispo, um homem de estatura mediana, não muito velho, com espessos cabelos negros e olhos amarelos, pele de um branco mórbido, não parecia humano, usando as tradicionais vestes negras, vermelhas e roxas (N/A: São essas as cores, né? Se alguém conhecer melhor que eu e estiver errado, por favor, me corrija! Eu agradeceria!) e com a cruz peitoral, o anel, a mitra e o báculo (N/A: Fonte: Larousse u.u''''), enquanto andavam pelo imenso e ricamente decorado corredor da nave e santuário da basílica. As colunas dos arcos laterais eram ricamente decoradas com alto relevo, feito em mármore branco. O teto, cheio de afrescos, o chão de mármore branco refletia os dois homens.

Aiken: Vossa Reverendíssima (N/A: Até onde sei, Bispos são sacerdotes O.ô), o que se tem passado que o senhor não mandou ninguém atrás de minha esposa? Ele a deseja mais do que qualquer outra coisa! – falou preocupadamente.

Bispo: Aiken, me trate como igual. Aqui eu posso ter alguma autoridade, mas continuo sendo de sua família. Então, me trate pelo meu nome. – falou autoritariamente. – E não mandei ninguém atrás dela pelo simples motivo que não vamos lidar com uma pessoa qualquer. A casa em que ela está é a casa dos Caputo. É uma família de católicos ortodoxos que me conhecem, apesar de o primogênito, Boneli, ter outras crenças e não gostar de mim. E ele é muito mais forte do que parece, Aiken. E não se preocupe, ele a terá e lhe recompensará por servi-lo com tanto afinco.

Aiken: Mas... Tenho a impressão de que, se demorarmos mais, ele a perderá. – falou com a voz grave, tentando se impor.

Bispo: Aiken pare de se preocupar e confie em mim. A mãe de Vandria já sabe onde a filha está?

Aiken: Sim, ela disse que assim que colocar algumas coisas em ordem na Inglaterra, irá vir para Roma. Disse que a filha nuca mais terá liberdade.

Bispo: Já basta. Vá agora e deixe-me cuidar do resto. Vou informá-lo quando deverá agir.

Aiken: Sim, Vossa Reverendíssima! – disse fazendo uma reverência, virando-se e partindo da basílica. O bispo fez uma careta quando Aiken não o chamou pelo nome e saiu da Basílica em direção a algum lugar.

**Residência Caputo, Toscana**

Máscara e Vandria disfarçavam durante o café que estavam tensos. Pareciam normais aos olhos da maioria da família. Sim, da maioria, pois Zoílo e Galli sabiam exatamente o que se passava.

Depois do café, Máscara resolveu mostrar a vinha para Vandria.

Vandria: A vinha é muito linda! Pertence à sua família desde que foi construída? – perguntou com interesse, enquanto olhava o vinhedo atentamente.

Máscara: Sim, pertence aos Caputo desde que foi construída... A época da colheita está próxima. – falou com um leve sorriso observando atentamente algumas uvas.

Vandria: Ou seja, uma safra de vinho! – falou sorridente para Máscara.

Máscara: Exato. E parece que vai ser uma boa safra! – falou alegre, puxando Vandria para um beijo.

Galli observava os dois andando pela vinha de longe, mordendo-se de ciúmes. Era apaixonada pelo primo desde pequena e odiava Vandria. Quando ficou sabendo que o primo vinha passar um mês, achou que era sua chance para conquistar Boneli, mas aí aquela inglesinha vampira bruxa tinha que vir junto!

Ela ia acabar com a raça dela, ia passar informações sobre os momentos em que ela estaria mais vulnerável para o marido de quem Vandria fugira! Ele já a tinha procurado e prometera-lhe que iria ajuda-la a ter Boneli se o ajudasse. Ela, de pronto, tinha aceitado.

Correu o olhar ao redor. Estava tudo quieto e não havia ninguém além dos três no vinhedo. Era em momentos como aquele que Vandria estaria vulnerável.

Virou-se para ir atrás de Aiken, mas deu de cara com Zoílo.

Galli: Ai! Você me assustou! – falou com raiva.

Zoílo: Calma, eu vou te ajudar. Ela não pertence a nossa família, tem que ir embora.

Galli: Como sabe o que eu vim fazer?

Zoílo: Tá escrito na sua testa desde que conversou com aquele homem que bateu na porta daqui de casa mais cedo! – falou brincalhão.

Galli: Idiota... – murmurou.

Zoílo: Me chama de idiota de novo que nunca mais vai ver o rosto do Máscara! – falou com um sorriso cínico.

Galli: Tá, desculpa... – falou com a voz arrastada e de claro mau humor.

Zoílo: Vai chover canivete, a Galli falou desculpa! – disse fazendo cara de surpreso.

Galli: Cala a boca e vem logo comigo atrás do Aiken. – falou de mau humor, empurrando Zoílo pro lado e seguindo em frente. Zoílo deu um sorriso e seguiu-a.

Vandria: Eles já foram? – murmurou para o canceriano.

Máscara: Já. Foram contar pro Aiken.

Vandria: Sabia que não podíamos confiar neles... – murmurou satisfeita. – Vamos logo, vão sentir nossa falta lá dentro.

Máscara: Certo! – falou, oferecendo o braço para a bruxa e seguiram andando calmamente para a casa. – O que você vai querer de presente de casamento quando nos casarmos? – perguntou olhando para o céu que lentamente ficava nublado.

Vandria: Só ter você do meu lado já um presente! – falou sorrindo, apertando mais o braço do canceriano.

Máscara sorriu para ela. Uma chuva fria e fina começou a cair. MdM abraçou-a pelos ombros, trazendo-a mais para perto dele, enquanto ela o abraçava de lado pela cintura bem forte. Continuaram andando calmamente para a casa.

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia**

**Áries**

Mu tinha voltado para o treinamento da tarde, e Kiki tinha ido para a escola, deixando Amy sozinha na casa de Áries. Sem nada pra fazer e não podendo andar pelo santuário livremente, resolveu explorar a casa de Áries.

O quarto de Kiki estava incrivelmente bagunçado.

Amy: Garotos... – murmurou balançando a cabeça, indo atrás de uma vassoura, rodo, panos e companhia para dar uma geral no quarto do garoto, enquanto colocava um CD de Metal para ouvir enquanto fazia a arrumação.

**Escorpião**

Lurye estava aliviada por Milo já ter ido para o treino da tarde. Enquanto isso, ouvia seu MP5.

**Aquário**

Leoa praticava com seu violino várias músicas andando pela casa de Aquário, enquanto Kamus já tinha ido para o treino.


	9. Caminho de Rosas

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagem pertencem a Masami Kurumada

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagem pertencem a Masami Kurumada.**

**Doce Vampira**

**Capítulo 9:**

**Cmainho de Rosas**

**Itália, Roma**

Num beco escuro, úmido, cheio de madeiras quebradas e uma porta de ferro, passada a cadeado e corrente. Por entre as frestas, via-se luz saindo. Vozes eram ouvidas.

Numa mesa redonda, tufos de euros e pacotes de um pó branco e pedras num tom amarelo fosco, fora seringas, alguns outros pacotes, algumas cartelas picotadas, caixas de Valium, pacotes cheios de pílulas de cores variadas. Uma garota de não mais 16 anos estava sentada em silêncio, enquanto vários rapazes de cerca 18 anos riam sem parar. A garota tinha cabelos longos, negros e cacheados. Olhos roxos e expressivos, usava uma maquiagem negra, uma frente única de amarra cinza e calça jeans grafite e coturnos negros, no pescoço, um medalhão negro. Ela pegou uma seringa, um isqueiro, uma colher e um dos pacotes, na colher, colocou um pouco do pó que havia no pacote, acendeu o isqueiro e esperou que o pó dissolvesse. Colocou na seringa e injetou na veia do braço esquerdo.

Sentiu um enorme bem-estar em pouco tempo. As pupilas se contraíram, sentiu um enorme relaxamento e a respiração ficou mais lenta. Um dos rapazes, de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes e olhos azuis, que ria sem parar e loucamente e tinha as reações lentas se dirigiu para a jovem.

Rapaz: Luane, quando vamos voltar para Cuba? Éolo deve estar sentindo a nossa falta... – falou rindo sem parar.

Luane: Ele nem vai reparar que a gente saiu do Santuário, Queen... Agora nós temos que nos preocupar com o Aiken, que daqui a pouco tá chegando para conferir os lucros do mês... – falou com a voz arrastada, sentindo uma leve dificuldade para respirar.

A porta se abriu e Aiken entrou.

Aiken: E então, Luane, como foi esse mês em Cuba? – colocou uma chave em cima da mesa. – O carro lá fora tá com as drogas desse mês, dividam igualmente e depois, o carro no mesmo local de sempre...

Luane: Muito bem, comparado ao mês passado... Já cuidamos para que o dinheiro fosse transformado em euro. E aí, a tua esposa ainda tá sumida? – perguntou, com fala arrastada.

Aiken: Ótimo. Não, já descobri que ela está numa vinha tradicional daqui da Itália... Luane, eu avisei que você só podia usar Heroína quando eu chegasse, isso faz seu calculo ficar mais lento! – falou com certa raiva à jovem.

Luane: Não me venha com sermão, Aiken. Eu fico pior quando com abstinência, falou? – a voz arrastada, mas irritada. Levantou-se lentamente e foi até uma porta de madeira. Abriu e acendeu a luz. Era um banheiro limpo e pequeno. Encostou a porta e pouco depois o som da descarga foi ouvido. Saiu com o rosto molhado.

Aiken: Por isso não gosto quando você se droga antes de eu chegar... – falou balançando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto pegava alguns dos tufos de dinheiro e ia para a porta. – Divide o resto entre você e o pessoal e já volta para Cuba antes que seu chefe sinta a sua falta.

O homem saiu e Luane dividiu o resto do dinheiro em partes iguais. Foram para fora, abriram o carro e dividiram as drogas igualmente.

Luane: Muito bem, Queen, você leva o carro hoje. Tentem arrastar o máximo possível as drogas de vocês, se acharem que a Cocaína, Crack e Heroína de vocês não vão dar pro mês inteiro, usem mais Valium e Ecstasy, mas nada de exageros. O LSD fica pro próximo mês. Cada um pro seu país agora, mesmo dia, mesmo horário no mês que vem. – disse pegando as chaves e duas bolsas que estavam com as drogas e com o dinheiro que iria levar para Cuba, trancando a sala.

Quando virou-se, todos já haviam sumido e Queen ligava o carro.

Queen: Luane, leva as minhas coisas, se a polícia me parar, só vão poder me deter por excesso de velocidade, nada de drogas e dinheiro em excesso. – falou com um sorriso, saindo com o carro do beco.

Luane pegou as bolsas de Queen e saiu correndo e seguida.

**Residência Caputo**

Vandria, na cozinha, conversava com a mãe e as demais mulheres da família de Máscara, enquanto o cavaleiro jogava Pôquer com os primos.

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia**

**Áries**

A tarde passara rápido. Amy já preparava o jantar, Mu já voltava do treino e Kiki já havia chegado da escola e olhava pasmado para seu quarto, limpo e arrumado, algo que não via há um bom tempo.

Mu estava todo suado, o rosto sujo de poeira e as roupas de treino colavam ao corpo (N/A: Tenshi babando. Amy: Tenshi, tira o olho do Mu! è.é). Ao entrar, o cheiro do jantar já imperava, mas por alguma razão, não foi isso que lhe chamou a atenção, mas sim o som de uma voz angelical cantando uma música diferente e muito bonita.

Ao entrar na cozinha, Amy cantava com fones de ouvido.

_**Lithium - Don't want to lock me up inside**_

**(Lítio - Não quero me trancar por dentro)**

_**  
**__**Lithium - Don't want to forget how it feels without**_

**(Lítio - Não quero esquecer como é sentir falta)**

_**  
**__**Lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow**_

**(Lítio - Eu quero permanecer apaixonada por minha tristeza)**

_**  
**__**Oh but God I want to let it go**_

**(OH, mas Deus, eu quero deixar isso passar)**

_**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
**_

**(Venha pra cama, não me faça dormir sozinha)**

_**Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
**_

**(Não pude esconder o vazio que você deixou à mostra)**

_**Never wanted it to be so cold  
**_

**(Nunca quis que isso fosse tão frio)**

_**Just didn't drink enough to say you love me  
**_

**(Apenas não bebeu o bastante para dizer que me ama)**

_**  
**__**I can't hold on to me  
**_

**(Eu não posso me acalmar)**

_**Wonder what's wrong with me  
**_

**(O que há de errado comigo?)**

_**  
**__**Lithium - Don't want to lock me up inside  
**_

**(Lítio - Não quero me trancar por dentro)**

_**lithium - Don't want to forget how it feels without  
**_

**(Lítio - Não quero esquecer como é sentir falta)**

_**lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
**_

**(Lítio - Eu quero permanecer apaixonada, com minha tristeza)**_**  
**_

_**OH, Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
**_

**(Oh, não quero deixar isso me derrubar dessa vez)**

_**Drown my will to fly  
**_

**(Afogar minha vontade de voar)**

_**Here in the darkness I know myself  
**_

**(Aqui na escuridão, eu me conheço)**

_**Can't break free until I let it go  
**_

**(Não consigo me libertar antes que eu deixe isso passar)**

_**Let me go  
**_

**(Deixe-me ir!)  
**_**  
Darling, I forgive you after all**_

**(Querido, eu te perdôo depois de tudo)**

_**  
**__**Anything is better than to be alone  
**_

**(Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar sozinha)**

_**And in the end I guess I had to fall  
**_

**(E no fim, eu acho que tinha que cair)**

_**Always find my place among the ashes  
**_

**(Sempre encontro meu lugar entre as cinzas)**

_**  
**__**I can't hold on to me  
**_

**(Eu não posso me acalmar)**

_**Wonder what's wrong with me  
**_

**(O que há de errado comigo?)**

_**  
**__**Lithium - Don't want to lock me up inside  
**_

**(Lítio - Não quero me trancar por dentro)**

_**lithium - Don't want to forget how it feels without**_

_**  
**__**(**_**Lítio - Não quero esquecer como é sentir falta)**

_**lithium - Stay loving you  
**_

**(Lítio - Permaneço amando você)**

_**Oh I'm gonna let it go**_

**  
****(****Oh, eu vou deixar isso passar)**

Amy terminou a música, ao se virar, deparou-se com Mu, mas não se assustou. Já sabia que ele a observava cantando desde que chegara.

Mu: Você canta muito bem, Amy! – elogiou sorrindo para a jovem. Amy sorriu em resposta.

Amy: Já vou servir o jantar, Mu. – disse com um sorriso.

Mu afirmou e foi tomar um banho antes de jantar.

**Escorpião**

Milo subia as escadas correndo. Ao entrar na casa de escorpião, novamente Lurye cantava. Sentou do lado de fora da cozinha e ficou só ouvindo a música italiana que a inglesa cantava.

_**Vivo ricopiando yesterday**_

**(Vivo recopiando ontem)  
**

_**e sono sempre in mezzo ai guai  
**_

**(E estão sempre no meio de problemas)**

_**Vivo e ti domando cosa sei,**_

**(Vivo e te pergunto que és)**

_**  
ma, specchio non parli mai**_

**(Mas, espelho, você nunca fala)**

_**  
Io che non potró mai creare niente**_

**(Eu que não poderei nunca criar nada)**

_**  
io amo l'amore ma non la gente,**_

**(Eu amo o amor mas não as pessoas)**

_**  
io che non sarò mai un Dio  
**_

**(Eu que não serei nunca um Deus)**

_**  
Vivere, nessumo mai ce l'ha insegnato,**_

**(Viver, ninguém nunca nos ensinou)**

_**  
vivere fotocopiandoci il passato**_

**(Viver, fotocopiando o passado)**

_**  
vivere, anche se non l'ho chiesto io di vivere,**_

**(Viver, também se eu não pedi para viver,)**

_**  
come una canzone che nessuno canterà**_

**(Como uma canção que ninguém cantará)**_****_

Ma se tu vedessi l'uomo

**(Mas se tu visse o homem)**

_**  
davanti al tuo portone**_

**(Na frente do seu portão)**

_**  
che dorme avvolto in un cartone,**_

**(Que dorme enrolado a um papelão)**

_**  
se tu ascoltassi il mondo una mattina**_

**(Se tu escutasse o mundo numa manhã)**

_**  
senza il rumore della pioggia,**_

**(Sem o barulho da chuva)**

_**  
tu che puoi creare con la tua voce,**_

**(Tu que pode criar com a tua voz)**

_**  
tu pensi i pensieri della gente**_

**(Tu que pensa os pensamentos das pessoas)**

_**  
poi di Dio c'è solo Dio**_

**(Depois de Deus só tem Deus)**

_**  
Vivere, nessuno mai ce l'ha insegnato,**_

**(Viver, ninguém nunca nos ensinou)**

_**  
vivere, non si può vivere senza passato,**_

**(Viver, não se pode viver sem pasado)**

_**  
vivere è bello anche se non l'hai chiesto mai,**_

**(Viver é bonito também se você nunca perguntou)**

_**una canzone ci sarà**_

**(Uma canção servirá)**

_**  
sempre qualcuno che la canterà**_

**(Sempre que alguém a cantar)**

_**  
Qualcuno non mi basta**_

**(Alguém não me basta)**

_**  
Vivere cercando ancora il grande amore**_

**(Vivo procurando ainda o grande amor)**

_**  
Perché, perché, perché, perché**_

**(Porque?, Porque?, Porque?, Porque?)**

_**  
non vivi questa sera?**_

**(Não vives esta noite?)**

_**  
Vivere como se mai dovessimo morire**_

**(Viver como se nunca devessêmos morrer)**

_**  
Perché, perché, perché, perché**_

**(Porque?, Porque?, Porque?, Porque?)**

_**  
non vivi ora?**_

**(Não vives já?)**

_**  
Vivere per poi capire all' improvviso...**_

**(Viver para depois entender o inesperado...)**

_**  
Perché, perché, perché**_

**(Porque?, Porque?, Porque?)**

_**Ia vita non è vita**_

**(A vida não é vida)**

_**  
...che in fondo questa vita non l' hai vissuta**_

**(... Que no fundo esta vida tu não viveste)**

_**  
**__**...perché non l'hai vissuta**_

**(... Porque não viveu)**

_**  
Vivere cercando ancora il grande amore**_

**(Viver procurando ainda o grande amor)**

_**  
Vivere**_

**(Viver)**

_**  
Vivere como se mai dovessimo morire**_

**(Viver como se jamais devessêmos morrer)**

_**  
Vivere**_

**(Viver)**

_**  
Vivere per poi capire all' imporvviso...**_

**(Para depois entender o inesperado...)**

_**  
Perché, perché, perché**_

**(Porque?, Porque?, Porque?)**

_**  
Ia vita non è vita...**_

**(A vida não é vida...)**

_**  
...che in fondo questa vita tu non l'hai vissuta mai**_

**(... Que no fundo esta vida nunca viveste)**

_**  
...perché non l'hai vissuta mai**_

**(... Porque não viveste nunca)**_****_

Ti dico no

**(Te digo não)**

_**  
ti dico si**_

**(Te digo sim)**

_**  
ti dico che**_

**(Te digo que)**

_**  
ho voglia di vivere**_

**(Tenho vontade de viver)**

Milo havia viajado enquanto ouvia a música. A voz de Lurye havia acalmado-o do soco tão bem dado que recebera de Dohko durante o treino e que o irritara e muito. Levantou-se e já ia tomar um banho quando Lurye o chamou.

Lurye: Oi, Milo... Já tá mais calmo? – perguntou sorrindo.

Milo a olhou um pouco pasmo. Ela tinha percebido que ele estava chegando com raiva e cantara somente para acalmá-lo?

Milo: Sim, já estou mais calmo... – respondeu sorrindo, continuado seu caminho para tomar um banho antes de jantar.

Aquário

Kamus chegou na casa de Aquário. O local estava silencioso. Foi até a cozinha. Lá estava Leoa, fazendo o jantar, em silêncio.

Kamus: Estranho você estar tão quieta... – falou ironicamente.

Leoa: É que não dá pra eu tocar violino enquanto cozinho, e diferente da Amy e da Lurye, não sou de cantar a não ser que esteja no meu quarto... – falou calmamente.

Kamus: Mas deve cantar muito bem... – falou sorrindo.

Leoa: Mas somente pessoas selecionadas a dedo me ouvem cantar! – falou colocando um ponto final no assunto. Queria e muito cantar para Kamus, mas não tinha idéia de qual música!

Kamus sentiu-se triste repentinamente. Queria ouvi-la cantar, tinha curiosidade em saber como ela cantava, mas visto que não seria possível, foi tomar um banho.

**Músicas:**

**Lithium – Evanescence**

**Vivere – Andrea Bocelli**


	10. Ataque!

**Residência Zerbini, Itália**

Vandria estava ajudando Elisabeta e Galli a servirem o almoço. Logo, estavam sentadas junto aos demais Zerbini, comendo e conversando animadamente.

Ao longe, em frente à cerca, a mesma Ferrari Modena vermelha do dia anterior. Aiken e um dos bispos do Vaticano desceram do carro e andaram até a casa.

Elisabeta: O que o bispo e aquele homem estão fazendo aqui? – falou séria, levantando da mesa e andando de encontro aos homens.

Vandria olhou para trás, de costas, não pôde ver de quem se tratava, e levou uma das mãos à boca ao ver de quem se tratava. Aiken havia voltado, e seus sentidos de vampira haviam enlouquecido ao vê-lo. Ele não viera com boas intenções tinha certeza disso, mas o que um bispo fazia com ele? Tinha certeza de que já vira o rosto daquele homem em algum lugar, mas onde? Não importava agora, a família de Mascara corria perigo, ela tinha que levar Aiken para longe dali. Olhou para Mascara, com um olhar desolado. Sabia que ele iria discordar, mas era necessário. Ela preferia viver longe dele à condenar a sua família e arrancar-lhe pessoas tão maravilhosas. Levantou-se e começou a andar na direção de Elisabeta.

Mascara, ao ver o olhar de Vandria enlouqueceu por dentro. Não permitiria que ela fosse embora, não agora que haviam se acertado. E ao vê-la levantar-se e começar a andar na direção de sua mãe, mandou as favas o lugar onde estavam e pulou por cima da mesa e correu, parando na frente de Vandria.

Mascara: Você NÃO VAI! – falou autoritário. Vandria franziu o cenho com o jeito de Mascara.

Vandria: Não posso condenar sua família por que não consigo enfrentar meu marido! Eu vou para salvar sua família, Achille! Foi um erro meu envolver você e sua família nos meus assuntos! – respondeu com raiva fingida, desviando de Mascara e continuando seu caminho.

Mascara ficou estático por um momento. A forma como ela falara o chocara e muito. Mas recobrou seus movimentos a tempo de segurá-la pelo pulso.

Mascara: Vandria, deixa de ser egoísta! Você NÃO VAI e vamos enfrentá-lo juntos! – falou confiante.

Vandria não falou nada, apenas observou o olhar confiante de Mascara, desviando o olhar em seguida, escondendo o rosto com o cabelo.

Vandria: Eu tenho meus demônios, você sabe bem disso, Mascara... Evito ao máximo matar, mas em noites de lua cheia a sede é insuportável e eu fico fora de mim... Eu me pergunto se você está preparado para deter esses meus demônios quando necessário, mesmo que lhe seja necessário usar seu poder de cavaleiro de Ouro... – falou friamente, com um olhar vazio a observar o chão.

O canceriano nada disse. Não pensara nessas coisas, apenas a queria ao seu lado, para o que der e viesse. A fez olhar para ele, fitando-a nos olhos.

Mascara: Eu vou deter os seus demônios quando for necessário, Vandria! Mas não vou te deixar sozinha! – falou imperando confiança na voz.

Vandria o olhou e sorriu com os lábios.

Os demais da família de Mascara olhavam os dois sem entender, e julgando prudente, entraram para a casa, porém, dois resolveram ficar...

Elisabeta, após chegar até Aiken e o bispo, parecia bem irritada.

Elisabeta: O que gostaria, Sr. Aiken? Já lhe disse que não vi sua irmã mais nova. E bispo Perpétuo, o que aconteceu? – foi um pouco mais amável com o bispo, mas ainda estava irritada por aparecerem em hora tão inoportuna.

Aiken: Pensa-se que me enganou, Sra. Zerbini, está enganada. Minha irmã está aqui sim. – falou com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

Perpétuo: Nada, querida Sra. Zerbini. Mas eu precisava vir. – falou o bispo, com um sorriso amável nos lábios, escondendo sua verdadeira identidade e intenções.

Elisabeta estranhou o comportamento do bispo. Aliás, ele realmente seria um bispo? Dúvidas começavam a pairar sobre sua cabeça...

Aiken deixou a varinha escorregar pela manga do terno e segurou firmemente com as mãos. Vandria, que ia a direção deles acompanhada de Mascara, ao ver a varinha na mão de Aiken, empurrou o canceriano para trás e correu para frente de Elisabeta, empunhando a varinha escondida na faixa amarrada na cintura.

Aiken: Está atenta, querida... Eu sempre soube que você era talentosa... – falou cínico.

Vandria: Sra. Zerbini vá e diga para Galli e Zoílo para entrarem em casa e fique com eles. Não vou colocá-los em risco. – falou séria, com a varinha preparada para atacar ou defender. – e Você, Aiken? Por que envolve meu tio nisso? – falou indicando o bispo com um movimento de cabeça. Havia lembrado-se onde já vira aquele rosto, e, além de Aiken, a única pessoa que conseguira despertar tamanho ódio, era aquele seu tio.

Aiken: Ele não é o seu tio, Vandria... Ele é um bispo! – falou suando frio e preocupado. Mesmo com as vestes de um bispo, Vandria o reconhecera.

Vandria: Não tente me enganar, Aiken! Meu tio sempre viveu infiltrado no Vaticano! Pensas que eu não sei ou não sabia? – falou irritada, trincando os dentes.

Aiken preocupou-se e franziu o cenho, era mal ela saber sobre aquilo. O plano teria que ser mudado imediatamente.

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia**

**Áries**

O ariano, após jantar, ajudara Amy com a louça, mesmo sob os protestos desta.

Amy: Você treinou duro o dia inteiro, praticamente! Me deixa cuidar da louça! – falou irritada, quase gritando.

Mu: Eu não posso simplesmente deitar e levantar as pernas e deixar você só cuidar da casa sozinha! – falou irritado com a rebeldia de Amy.

Amy: Você não vai mudar de idéia? – perguntou arriscando, quase desistindo de fazê-lo ir dormir um pouco.

Mu: Não! – falou confiante.

Amy: AH! Desisto! Nada faz você mudar de idéia! – falou desistindo de tentar convencer o ariano.

Kiki se divertia com as discussões dos dois, sorrindo divertido. Amy conseguia a proeza de irritar Mu. Poucos além dele, Kiki, conseguiam isso. Na verdade, achava que só ele e agora, Amy, eram capazes disso.

Ao terminarem de lavar e guardar a louça, Mu disse para Kiki ir dormir. O garoto foi sob protestos. Queria saber o que se desenrolaria.

**Escorpião**

Milo, ao entrar em seu quarto, soltou um grito ao ver que seu quarto não era mais o mesmo. Na cozinha, Lurye deu um sorriso de vitória.

Lurye: Ele já viu. – murmurou com um sorriso maléfico no rosto, como uma garota levada faz antes de aprontar. – Parte B do plano iniciada.

Milo andou rápido até a cozinha, ainda com a toalha enrolada na cintura (N/A: Tenshi babando). Ficara tão irritado que nem se lembrara de colocar sequer uma calça. Entrou na cozinha e podia-se ver claramente várias veias latejando na testa do escorpiano, enquanto os punhos se fechavam com raiva. Andou até Lurye.

Milo: Onde estão minhas revistas e pôsteres da PlayBoy? – falou pausadamente, muito irritado.

Lurye: Queimei. Estavam poluindo o Santuário de Athena. – falou despreocupada.

Milo: Aquelas coisas eram raridades! – falou quase gritando irritado. – Por que fez isso? – perguntou, segurando-a pelos ombros.

Lurye: Já disse, estavam poluindo o Santuário de Athena. – falou, soltando os ombros das mãos de Milo com um tapa.

Milo: Esse não é o verdadeiro motivo. – falou sério, observando o olhar da jovem. – Foi por que quando namoramos, eu mandei pra doação a sua coleção de livros da Agatha Christie e de Artur Conan Doyle? – falou sério forçando a inglesa a olhar-lhe nos olhos.

Lurye: Até hoje não consegui recuperar todos os livros. – falou com tom magoado, desviando o olhar, desligando o fogo do fogão e saindo da cozinha. Milo foi atrás dela e parou-a.

Milo: Ainda guarda ressentimentos, eu já te pedi desculpa por aquilo umas mil vezes! – falou fitando-a nos olhos.

Lurye: Não, não guardo ressentimentos daquilo. O que me irrita é que você nunca admitiu que me traiu durante seu treinamento, enquanto eu estava na Inglaterra e você na ilha de Milos. – falou com um tom cortante, que entristeceu o cavaleiro, mas Milo não demonstrou.

O escorpiano começou a puxar a inglesa pelo corredor.

Lurye: Ei! Pra onde tá me levando? – perguntou brava, tentando, inutilmente, soltar-se nas mãos de Milo.

Milo: Pro meu quarto. Vou fazer algo que devia ter feito assim que você chegou. – falou frio, entrando no quarto e jogando Lurye para dentro, trancando a porta.


	11. A Verdadeira Identidade

Por favor, quem acompanha a fic, deixe comentários Por favor, quem acompanha a fic, deixe comentários.E também, leia todos os outros capítulos novamente, pois os reescrevi, já que, falando sério, estavam um pouco ruim... Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada.

**Doce Vampira**

**Capítulo 11:**

**A verdadeira identidade, o verdadeiro motivo.**

Residência Caputo, Itália

Preparada para atacar, Vandria fitava Aiken. Este, acreditava que venceria a vampira com facilidade. Porém, mal sabia que sua sentença de morte já estava assinalada. A inglesa não deixaria barato tudo que lhe fizera passar.

Aiken empunhou sua varinha. Acreditava que a convenceria facilmente à voltar, pelo bem de seu amado italiano, porém, o fato de reconhecer o "bispo" não era bom. Era essencial que ela não o reconhecesse.

De repente, viu Zoílo e Galli virem em sua direção. O rosto, antes tão tenso, abriu um maléfico sorriso, com um olhar avermelhado.

Vandria sentiu que suas pernas desejavam recuar diante da expressão tão maléfica de Aiken. Fora àquela expressão que vira no dia de seu casamento.

Máscara colocou-se ao seu lado e segurou-lhe a mão livre com carinho, demonstrando que estava ali para protegê-la. Sentindo suas forças renovadas, começou a pensar qual seria o melhor feitiço para combater Aiken, porém, viu que Máscara soltara sua mão e colocara-se entre ela e Aiken.

Vandria: Máscara...? O que vai fazer? – perguntou sentindo-se desnorteada. Ele não pretendia enfrentar Aiken numa luta, pretendia?

Máscara: Lute comigo, Aiken. Não numa luta de feitiços, mas numa luta de força. – falou convicto, barrando Vandria quando esta se desesperou e quis impedir aquela louca luta, mas foi impedida por um feitiço do "bispo".

Aiken abaixou a varinha. Deu um meio sorriso cínico com o canto dos lábios.

Aiken: Se assim deseja... – falou tirando o paletó do terno e deixando jogado no chão, juntamente com a camisa, preparando-se para lutar. Tinha o corpo bem trabalhado para lutas, via-se músculos definidos. Estranhamente, começou a emanar um cosmo negro.

O cavaleiro de Ouro estranhou. Ele possuía cosmo? Como seriam suas habilidades de batalha? Mil perguntas giraram em sua cabeça, mas por precaução decidiu que era melhor se preparar para usar golpes fortes se necessário.

Vandria sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Suor frio escorria de seu rosto. A pele já branca empalidecera mais ainda. Sentia o sangue entrar em ponto de ebulição. Os olhos estavam arregalados. Não sabia o que fazer para impedir tamanha loucura.

Aiken concentrou o cosmo. Como por magia, uma criatura com corpo de homem e cabeça de chacal negro formou-se as costas do bruxo.

Aiken: Anet hrak netri Anpu! (N/A: Traduzindo do egípcio: Homenagem à ti divino Anúbis) – falou e os olhos brilharam negros. Correu na direção do italiano, preparando ambos os punhos. – Chacal do Deserto! – gritou, com as garras das mãos crescendo.

Uma luz invadiu o local. Máscara preparara-se para defender-se do ataque, porém, este nunca veio. A luz invadira seus olhos com intensidade tremenda e não lhe permitia enxergar o que quer que fosse. Quando a luz dissipou-se. Viu Aiken com as garras à apenas dois milímetros de seu corpo cada uma. Aiken estava paralisado. Atrás deste, o bispo estava caído no chão, desacordado. Atrás deste, um homem de pele escura, como um cadáver embalsamado. Os olhos vermelhos. Os cabelos batiam na cintura. A pele mostrava um rapaz jovem, de aparência sedutora. Alto. Usava túnica branca com colar de faiança (N/A: Não me perguntem, também não sei definir o que vem a ser faiança) azul, com braceletes de ouro e ametistas.

Vandria: Você... Usou-se do meu tio... – falou com um fio de voz, nada mais conseguindo sair. – Anúbis... Gaia me avisou sobre você... – falou pausadamente. Era ele quem tanto lhe queria. Mas por que?

Máscara surpreendeu-se com o que Vandria falara. Anúbis? Anúbis, o deus egípcio do funeral, das necrópoles (N/A: Cidades cemitério) e do mundo dos mortos? Mas... O que desejava ali?

Anúbis: Gaia sempre foi uma dedo-duro... – falou irritado. – Detestava que contassem seus planos, mas ama até hoje espalhar os planos dos outros... – disse erguendo a mão, fazendo uma lança aparecer. – Amenófis, dei-lhe ordem para não atacar à menos que eu ordenasse. Se Set descobre, você perde seu posto. – falou irritado, fazendo com que o recém-descoberto egípcio pudesse voltar a mexer-se.

Vandria colocou-se na frente de Máscara.

Vandria: Anúbis, você me quer por que sou uma vampira? – falou ferina, semicerrando os olhos verde-brusco.

Anúbis: Vampiros são criaturas interessantes, menos frágeis que humanos e, no entanto, mais dependentes. Mas você não. Você precisa de sangue em raras ocasiões. Não se fere à luz do sol e todas as outras coisas são como pequenas formigas, não lhe atingem significativamente. – falou sorrindo de forma maléfica. – Mas não pense que sou mau só porque te desejo. Eu não quero destruir o mundo ou matar Athena, sua guardiã. Se eu quisesse matar o mundo, seria bem mais fácil matar Gaia, assim, a vida em toda a terra deixaria de existir. – falou balançando a cabeça e as mãos displicentemente.

Vandria: Mas por que, então, fez Aiken – ou Amenófis – se casar comigo? Era mais fácil você assumir um corpo humano e fazê-lo você mesmo. – falou estranhando.

Anúbis: Porque para que você vá morar comigo no mundo dos mortos é necessário que você seja sacrificada em meu nome, porém, eu jamais conseguiria fazê-lo. – falou cruzando os braços. – Eu nunca quis te obrigar a ficar ao meu lado, mas esse idiota quer agradar demais e esquece que humanos tem o dom do livre arbítrio! – falou irritado, dando um cascudo na cabeça do egípcio.

Amenófis: Perdoe-me, divino Anúbis! – pediu com o olhar baixo.

Anúbis: Esqueça, é típico de humanos errar, e em alguns deuses também... – falou balançando a mão.

Galli e Zoílo andavam na direção dos dois.

Galli: Anúbis... Estou diante do filho de Osíris e Néftis... – murmurou, admirada com a beleza do deus, tão exótica.

Anúbis: Títulos e nada mais, jovenzinha. Apenas títulos que com sorte permanecem nas paredes dos templos egípcios e nas memórias dos sábios que um dia conhecerão o mundo dos mortos em que crêem. – falou com um sorriso encantador. – Espero que Alhambra, encarnação de Cleópatra, não demore muito, temos que voltar logo para nosso leito no Amêntes... – falou com uma veia pulsando na testa.

Vandria: Minha irmã... É a encarnação de uma rainha egípcia, porém, de descendência grega? – falou surpresa.

Anúbis: Por que acha que ela gosta tanto de visitar o Egito? – falou com um sorriso sarcástico. – Amenófis, enquanto esperamos Cleópatra, leve Pérpetuo ao Vaticano. Precisamos continuar a ser informados de como a Igreja Católica está. – disse o deus, sentando-se na grama.


	12. Acerto de Contas

**Residência Caputo, Toscana, Itália**

Galli, mesmo ainda estando admirada com o deus, olhava Vandria de forma assassina. Tudo o que fizera para ver-se livre dela e ter Máscara só pra si, mostrava-se em vão! Ela não suportava aquilo! Era impossível suportar! Começou a andar na direção da inglesa com passos vacilantes. Ia matá-la com suas próprias mãos, nem que morresse em seguida!

Vandria, sentindo alguém se aproximar, virou-se. Galli vinha em sua direção, e, pela cara, não tinha a melhor das intenções. Máscara já se reparava para mandar Galli para o outro mundo se necessário, quando viu a imponente figura de Anúbis levantar-se e se colocar em sua frente, com um olhar sério, grave. Viu-o erguer uma das mãos na direção de Galli, na altura do pescoço da jovem, e colocou-a como se apertasse algo o ar, e os dois atrás do deus viram Galli parar de andar, levando as mãos ao pescoço.

Parou de andar, sentindo como se algo apertasse com força seu pescoço, como se desejasse sufocá-la. O ar lhe faltava; era com muito custo que chegava aos pulmões. Sentia que o coração desacelerava. Viu o deus a sua frente olhar-lhe com ódio. Sua visão começava a enegrecer. Os braços caíram sente ao corpo, numa rendição silenciosa. Anúbis abriu a mão, e o corpo de Galli tombou no chão, sem vida. O deus virou-se para Máscara e Vandria, com um sorriso aconchegante.

Anúbis: Sempre que precisarem, podem contar comigo. Vocês têm a minha proteção enquanto viverem juntos. – falou o deus, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dos dois.

Aiken e Alhambra apareceram, olhando para o deus como que perguntando o que fazer agora. O deus fez um sinal para os dois servos se aproximarem. Os dois ajoelharam-se ao aproximarem-se de Anúbis, e sentiram algo duro bater no algo de suas testas. Ao olharem o deus, viram uma face desagradável.

Anúbis: E quando desobedecerem as minhas ordens de novo, preparem-se para visitarem meu reino. – falou de forma sombria, colocando as mãos atrás do corpo. Os dois servos afirmaram, temendo por suas vidas após levarem um croque cada um. O deus virou=se para Máscara e Vandria, com um sorriso divertido. – Sejam felizes e mandem alguns recados para Athena: Não dava pra ela ter encarnado numa garota mais bonita não? Por Rá, que cabelo lilás horroroso é aquele? E aquele vestido, então? Não dá pra ela mudar o guarda-roupa? Mas ainda digam que estou com saudades de quando ela escapulia pro meu mundo pra gente jogar conversa fora, falar das confusões de nossa enorme família e discutir os melhores castigos para aqueles nos desafiam! – falou dando tchau, com um divertido sorriso, enquanto areia cercava ele e seus servos e os levaram para algum lugar distante.

Máscara abraçou Vandria, suspirando pesadamente, sentindo-a corresponder ao abraço.

Máscara: Tive medo. – confessou em tom baixo ao ouvido da companheira.

Vandria: É a natureza do ser humano ter medo, não importa quão forte ele seja. – murmurou em resposta.

Zoílo aproximou-se do corpo inerte da prima, tirando algumas mechas do cabelo castanho-chocolate escuro do rosto, observando os olhos fechados, olhos antes de um anil límpido, olhos que jamais se abririam novamente. Os traços delicados, e marcantes ao mesmo tempo.

Zoílo: Tão linda e tão corrompida... Parece a maldição dessa família... – murmurou, levantando-se e andando em direção a casa calmamente.

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia**

**Áries**

Amy: Como o Kiki é curioso, não é verdade, Mu? – comentou para o ariano, enquanto terminava de guardar algumas vasilhas. Quando terminou, sentiu o rapaz de cabelos lilases segurar-lhe o pulso e virar-lhe para que pudesse fitá-la nos olhos negros, olhando-a de forma penetrante, como se fosse capaz de arrancar-lhe a roupa e munir todas as suas defesas.

_**Is this real enough for you**_

**(Isso é real o bastante para você)**

_**You were so confused**_

**(Você está tão confuso)**

_**Now that you've decided to stay**_

**(Agora que eles decidiram ficar)**

_**We'll remain together**_

**(Nós continuaremos juntos)**

Mu: Sim, o Kiki é curioso. Coisa de criança. – falou sereno, de repente ficando sério. – Amy... Qual era o nosso relacionamento enquanto estive em Hogwarts? – perguntou, vendo Amy ficar escarlate até a raiz dos cabelos.

**_You_****_ can't abandon_****_ me_**

**(Você pode depender de mim)**

**_You belong to me_**

**(Você**** me**** pertence****)**

Amy: Por que... Por que quer saber? – falou com a voz fraca, sentindo as pernas bambearem.

Mu: Não sei direito, mas tenho a sensação de que você foi minha em algum momento... – murmurou, tocando a face da jovem com a ponta dos dedos.

Amy fechou os olhos. Há quanto tempo não sentia aquele toque que tanto lhe agradava...

**_Breathe in and take my life in you_**

**(Suspire e pegue a minha vida em você)**

**_No__ longer__myself only you_**

**(Não mais eu mesmo só você)**

**_There's no escaping me, my love_**

**(Não há como escapar de mim, meu amor)**

**_Surrender_**

**(Se renda)**

Sentia que seu coração desacelerava lentamente com o toque suave dos dedos do tibetano. As imagens de quando sentiu aquele toque na primeira vez vieram-lhe a mente, nitidamente, como um filme novo, e lembrou-se das conseqüências caso levassem à frente, do que despertava em seu sangue, e desesperou-se, pois não queria correr o risco de perdê-lo novamente.

**_Darling, there's no sense in running_**

**(Querido, não há sentido em fugir)**

**_You know I will find you_**

**(Você sabe que eu o acharei)**

**_Everything is perfect now_**

**(Tudo está perfeito agora)**

**_We can live forever_**

**(Nós podemos viver para sempre)**

Mu sentia a pele alva sob seus dedos, macia, quente, e levemente úmida, como se tivesse acabado de dar um longo mergulho. Causava-lhe sensações que pensara nunca sentir. Queria aproximar-se, ir em frente, mas antes precisava ouvir uma resposta da inglesa.

**_You can't abandon me_**

**(Você pode depender de mim)**

**_You belong to me_**

**(Você me pertence)**

Amy: Nós namoramos um tempo... – Ao falar isso, seu rosto, antes em chamas, voltou a ficar alvo. – E fizemos... Coisas... Que pais de família seriam capazes de castigar... – ao falar isso, seu rosto voltou a ficar em chamas. Mu percebeu o sentido da palavra, e sentiu que seu rosto também se aquecera.

**_Breathe in and take my life in you_**

**(Suspire e pegue a minha vida em você)**

**_N__o longer myself only you_**

**(Não mais eu mesmo, só você)**

**_There's no escaping me, my love_**

**(Não há como escapar de mim, meu amor)**

**_Surrender_**

**(Se renda)**

Mas não importava o que ela falara, só importava que sabia que, em algum momento, confiara muito nela, a amara demais, e, provavelmente, ainda amava. Desceu as pontas dos dedos lentamente pelo rosto da jovem, parando no canto dos lábios rosados.

**_Breathe in and take my life in you_**

**(Suspire e pegue a minha vida em você)**

**_No longer myself only you_**

**(Não mais eu mesmo, só você)**

**_There's no escaping me, my love_**

**(Não há como escapar de mim, meu amor)**

**_Surrender_**

**(Se renda)**

**_Surrender_**

**(Se renda)**

**_Surrender_**

**(Se renda)**

**_Surrender_**

**(Se renda)**

Amy abriu os olhos, vendo Mu aproximar-se e selar seus lábios num beijo apaixonado. A jovem não sabia o que fazer, até que sentiu o ariano abraçar-lhe pela cintura e decidiu apenas entregar-se ao que sentia, fechando os olhos e abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

**_You will surrender to me_**

**(Você vai se render a mim)**

**_There's no escaping from me_**

**(Não tem como escapar de mim)**

**_I know you want her to be_**

**(Eu sei você vai se render)**

**_You must surrender to me_**

**(Você já se rendeu a mim)**

**Escorpião**

Milo jogou Lurye sentada na cama e foi até o criado-mudo; abriu a gaveta e tirou uma chave debaixo de vários papéis. Foi até a cômoda e abriu a primeira gaveta, trancada a chave. Na gaveta, cartas, envelopes e fotos antigas dominavam o espaço.

Milo: Se eu realmente te traía, por que tem uma foto nossa na estante? Por que guardei todas as cartas e fotos? – falou com a voz ferina, porém baixa, afastando-se para que a bruxa pudesse contemplar o conteúdo da gaveta, assim que se levantou.

**_Under your spell again_**

**(Sob seu feitiço novamente)**

**_I can't say no to you_**

**(Eu não posso dizer não para você)**

**_Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand_**

**(Almejo meu coração e ele sangra em sua mão)**

**_I can't say no to you_**

**(Eu não posso dizer não para você)**

Lurye pegou uma carta, que assim como as outras, estava num montinho, alisada para não ter marcas de dobra. Leu algumas linhas, sentindo os olhos marejarem.

Lurye: Se não me traía, por que nunca respondeu? – perguntou, deixando que o líquido transparente corresse pelo rosto.

Milo desconcertou-se ao vê-la chorando, e por pouco não deixou a toalha cair.

**_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly_**

**(Não deveria ter te deixado me torturar tão docemente)**

**_Now I can't let go of this dream_**

**(Agora eu não posso acordar deste sonho)**

**_I can't breathe but I feel_**

**(Eu não posso respirar, mas me sinto)**

Milo: Meu mestre expulsava a coruja quando eu ia dar-lhe a carta. – parou um instante, sentindo-se acusado. – Depois que você terminou comigo, eu fiquei arrasado e quase não completei o treinamento, e quando completei, achei que você já tinha arranjado algum cara melhor e que a merecia mais do que eu. – falou observando o céu de Nix coberto de estrelas através do vidro da janela.

**_Good enough_**

**(Boa o bastante)**

**_I feel good enough for you_**

**(Sinto-me boa o bastante para você)**

Lurye: Uma amazona esteve aqui atrás de você. Disse que é a preferida. – desconversou, enxugando as lágrimas e colocando a carta de volta na gaveta. Para que remexer em coisas do passado agora? Não precisava mais disso, não precisava mais dele, estava bem como estava... Os olhos marejaram novamente. A quem queria enganar? Nunca o esquecera, sempre quisera matá-lo, talvez achando que assim o esqueceria...

**_Drink up sweet decadence_**

**(Beba desta doce decadência)**

**_I can't say no to you_**

**(Eu não posso dizer não para você)**

**_And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind_**

**(E eu me perdi completamente e eu não ligo)**

**_I can't say no to you_**

**(Eu não posso dizer não para você)**

Milo: É que ela me lembra você em aparência – confessou, virando-se para Lurye e impedindo-a de sair do quarto. –, mas você é muito mais linda que ela, mais divertida, mais doce... É melhor que ela em todos os aspectos... – falou aproximando-se mais da mulher, e não pôde evitar de grifar a palavras todos, vendo Lurye abaixar o olhar quando o rosto ficou escarlate com a declaração.

Lurye: Ela também perguntou por que você não vai à vila das amazonas há duas semanas. – falou tentando evitar que a voz saísse tremida, mas em vão. Não percebeu que as lágrimas que marejavam seus olhos agora corriam livremente pelo rosto, e quando percebeu, fechou os olhos com força.

Milo: É... Máscara, sem querer, me lembrou de você, e a sensação de estar sendo acusado me invadiu... – falou, erguendo o rosto da mulher pelo queixo, fitando as lágrimas que morriam nos lábios rosados.

**_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely_**

**(Não deveria ter deixado você me conquistar completamente)**

**_Now I can't let go of this dream_**

**(Agora eu não posso acordar deste sonho)**

**_Can't believe that I feel_**

**(Não é possível acreditar no que sinto)**

E, de repente, palavras não foram mais necessárias para os dois, os acertos agora se resumiriam em atos, nada mais de palavras.

**_Good enough_**

**(Boa o bastante)**

**_I feel good enough_**

**(Sinto-me boa o bastante)**

**_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good_**

**(Tem sido um longo tempo tão próximos, mas me sinto bem)**

**_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_**

**(E ainda estou esperando a chuva cair)**

**_Pour real life down on me_**

**(Despeje a vida real sobre mim)**

**_Cause I can't hold on to anything this good_**

**(Porque eu não posso me apegar a uma coisa boa)**

**_enough_**

**(O bastante)**

**_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_**

**(EU sou boa o bastante para você me amar também?)**

**_So take care what you ask of me_**

**(Portanto, tome cuidado com o que me pede)**

**_Cause I can't say no_**

**(Porque eu não posso dizer não)**

**Aquário**

Leoa acordou ao sentir uma brisa fria bater em suas costas. Ao levantar-se, encolheu-se, abraçando o próprio corpo. Kamus ainda dormia profundamente; a porta estava aberta, por onde a brisa fria que batera em suas costas entrava sem permissão. Foi até a porta e fechou-a; foi até o guarda-roupa, abrindo-o e pegando um cobertor. Cobriu Kamus, aconchegando-se ao lado do cavaleiro debaixo do cobertor, abraçando-o de lado e apoiando a cabeça no peito do aquariano, sentindo o braço do francês abraçar-lhe fortemente pela cintura.

Kamus: Pensei que não fosse voltar pra cama... – murmurou, apertando a inglesa contra si.

Leoa: Continua ciumento... – murmurou em resposta, com um sorriso cínico.

Kamus: Ma cherry, apenas cuido do que é meu. – falou passando um dos dedos de leve ao longo da coluna da bruxa, sentindo-a estremecer. – Melhor voltar a dormir... – murmurou, sentindo-a suspirar e adormecer.


	13. Mentes à Esmo

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e companhia não me pertence. Quanto aos originais, basta deixar os créditos e me avisar.**

**Doce Vampira**

**Capítulo 13:**

**Mentes à Esmo**

**I****tália, Toscana, Residência dos Caputo**

Logo, todos haviam abandonado o assunto sobre o deus maluco, o falso padre e a prima mais maluca ainda. Precisavam abafar os acontecimentos, e inventar uma desculpa para o desaparecimento de Galli. E era isso que discutiam. A cada momento, uma idéia mais furada que a outra era sugerida. Vandria era a única a estar com os pensamentos em outros lugares... Mesmo que Aiken tivesse mudado de país, precisavam se divorciar nos papeis, afinal, só assim ela e Máscara poderiam ter sua própria vida, longe de inconvenientes como aquele. O canceriano, sentado ao seu lado, percebeu que a inglesa estava distante, e a enlaçara pela cintura, fazendo-a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Máscara: No que está pensando? – perguntou, suspirando, sentindo-a fazer o mesmo.

Vandria: Pensava no processo do divórcio... – suspirou pesadamente, deixando-se desabar sobre o cavaleiro, que a segurou com dificuldade, pois ela quase caíra da cadeira.

Máscara: Calma, Van... Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. – murmurou ao ouvido da mulher, sentindo-a aconchegar-se em seus braços.

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia**

**Áries**

O ariano acordou ao sentir um ótimo cheiro vindo do corredor. Amy surgiu na porta, com uma bandeja e seu café da manhã na mesma. Sorria docemente, e aproximou-se do rapaz, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

Amy: E então, como passou a noite?! – perguntou animada, servindo suco para os dois. O cavaleiro brincava distraidamente com alguns dos fios negros da jovem.

Mu: Muito bem, e você? – perguntou casualmente, abandonando os cabelos da jovem para poder beber do suco.

Amy: Teria sido melhor se você estivesse do meu lado. – sussurrou ao ouvido do ariano, em tom sedutor, vendo a face de Mu ficar rubra.

Mu: Que horas são? – perguntou, desconversando.

Amy: Umas oito e meia... – disse desinteressada, mordendo uma maçã.

Mu: E o Kiki? – perguntou casualmente, passando manteiga numa torrada.

Amy: Saiu logo cedo, depois do café. Disse que is num tal de templo da Coroa do Sol e não demorava. – respondeu a pergunta sem rodeios, sem desconfiar dos efeitos que causaria.

Antes de levar a torrada a boca, o ariano correu o olhar pelo quarto. Parou-os numa foto em cima da cômoda. Mordeu a torrada e levantou-se, pegando o porta-retratos e entregando para Amy, que observou a foto. Kiki e uma garota de mais ou menos quatorze anos, com cabelos na cintura e castanho-claro, olhos castanho-escuro, bem expressivos, por detrás dos óculos de meia-armação dourada e fina, tinha a pele extremamente branca, e uma estatura um tanto elevada para a idade. Era também muito fofa, e a blusa de taquetel larga, azul-marinho, e a calça preta larga, junto com botas pretas, de salto médio, aumentavam essa impressão. Ela estava sentada em meio à ruínas de uma pilastra, com Kiki dando-lhe uma chave de braço leve no pescoço da jovem. Ambos riam muito.

Amy: Quem é ela? – perguntou, interessada.

Mu: Prima do Saga e do Kanon. Seu nome é Tenshi. Quase três meses atrás, ela chegou do Japão, insistindo que queria porque queria ser Amazona de Ouro de Gêmeos. Os dois estavam treinando-a. – disse com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

Amy: Por que falou no passado? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

Mu: Duas semanas atrás, Athena a enviou em missão, mesmo que ainda fosse uma aprendiz. Diariamente, ela mandava mensagens de cosmo aos primos e ao Kiki. Só que pouco antes de vocês chegarem, o cosmo dela sumiu. Faz pouco tempo, eu sei, mas todos já perceberam que ela não vai voltar... – disse suspirando pesadamente. Kiki e Tenshi eram os melhores amigos daquele santuário, companheiros de travessuras, apesar de Tenshi já possuir quatorze anos, agia como se tivesse apenas dez em dados momentos. E sabia que os dois gostavam de ir para o Templo da Coroa do Sol treinarem. Provavelmente, Kiki fora até lá treinar sozinho. – Eu não sei o que fazer... Ele pode parecer feliz e coisa e tal, mas já percebi que é tudo fachada. Ele tem saudade da Tenshi, é uma dos poucos aprendizes que não se prendem às regras de submissão e tudo isso. Se sem cinco que fazem, contando com ele e ela, é muito... Fora que sem ela, as travessuras ficam muito sem graça... – disse num sussurro, deitando na cama apoiando a cabeça nas pernas da inglesa, que começou a acariciar os cabelos lilases.

Amy: Imagina, então, sabendo que você pode nunca mais ver essa pessoa... – disse num murmúrio, lembrando de si mesma quando Mu teve de voltar para o Santuário. Tinha ficado, por que não dizer, pior que Kiki? Suspirou e deu um suave beijo no alto da testa do cavaleiro.

O ariano concordou, entrelaçando os dedos de sua mão com os da mão da bruxa, sentando-se em seguida para terminarem de tomar o café.

Escorpião

Saiu do quarto de forma cautelosa e silenciosa. Era realmente um milagre ele, Milo de Escorpião, estar acordado àquela hora... Mas simplesmente acordara, vendo que Lurye ainda estava em seus braços, ressonando baixinho. Antes de contemplar-lhe novamente a face, achava que tudo não passara de um sonho bom... Finalmente, as palavras da prima dos geminianos começavam a fazer sentido. Palavras ditas pouco antes dela ser enviada em missão...

Mas já que estava acordado, decidiu levantar logo e arrumar um café digno de rainha para a sua rainha, a rainha que tomara seu coração há tanto tempo.

Enquanto preparava um suco, ouviu a porta de Escorpião ser aberta silenciosamente, enquanto passos suaves eram dados. Obviamente, quem quer que fosse, não queria ser descoberto. Franziu o cenho e andou até a sala, deparando-se com Acaiah usando um robe longo e negro, descalça. Ao vê-lo já de pé, com um bermudão branco e sem camisa, abriu um sorriso matreiro.

Acaiah: Olá, querido. – disse sensual, tencionando andar em sua direção, mas a expressão assassina do escorpiano a fez recuar.

Milo: O que quer aqui, amazona? – disse seco, frisando bem o "amazona".

Acaiah: Vim lhe ver, que pergunta! – disse tentando acalmar a respiração. O tom de voz dele metera-lhe medo.

Milo: Pois saia imediatamente. Não lhe dei permissão de entrar assim em minha casa. E avise as outras amazonas que nenhuma venha me ver. – disse seco, tencionando entrar na cozinha novamente, mas parou ao sentir a mão da amazona em seu ombro.

Acaiah: Por que me odeia, sendo que sempre agiu como se eu fosse algo mais? – perguntou ferina, irritada pelo fato de o Escorpião simplesmente parecera perder o interesse em si.

Milo: Você não tem princípios, Acaiah. Não passa duma amazona sem armadura que acha que só porque tem uma beleza estonteante para muitos, pode ter o que quer. Você não passou de um passatempo pra mim. Pensei que fosse encontrar outra pessoa em você, mas me enganei. – o que falara era verdade, porém, omitira-lhe uma parte. Ela não podia saber que Lurye se encontrava lá.

O mundo da amazona ruiu. Ela não passara de passatempo. Enquanto estivera com ele, o cavaleiro pensava em outra; provavelmente alguma mulher comum inocente. Sentiu os olhos marejarem, e vendo que não precisava ouvir mais nada, saiu à passos lentos da casa de Escorpião, descendo as escadarias lentamente.

Milo suspirou pesadamente, entrando novamente na cozinha, indo terminar de arrumar o café.

No corredor, Lurye ouvira tudo, calada. Então, tudo o que ele falara era verdade. Aliviou-se, e sentiu a tensão que minutos antes tomara conta de si, se esvaindo. Com passos silenciosos, voltou para o quarto, deitando-se.

Aquário

Levantou silenciosa, depositando um terno beijo nos lábios do aquariano, antes de se dirigir para a cozinha, indo preparar o café.

Cantarolava uma música qualquer enquanto coava o café, quando sentiu um par forte de braços envolver-lhe a cintura, enquanto Kamus apoiava o queixo em seu ombro. Suspirou ao senti-lo beijar a curva de seu pescoço, fazendo-a amolecer os ombros tensos.

Kamus: Você está muito tensa... – sussurrou-lhe sensualmente ao ouvido, sentindo-a estremecer entre seus braços.

Leoa: Não é nada. – mentiu. Na realidade, estava preocupada com Vandria e o que estaria acontecendo na Itália.

Kamus: Leoa... – murmurou, virando-a de frente para si, enquanto ela se apoiava com as costas na pia. Fitou-a intensamente, vendo-a enrubescer um pouco, algo raro.

Leoa: Estou preocupada. – confessou, abraçando-o e apoiando a cabeça no ombro do cavaleiro.

Kamus: Com o que? – perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.

Leoa: Vandria. – murmurou, soltando-o e terminando de fazer o café após desvencilhar-se dos braços de Aquário.


	14. O Casamento da Minha Irmãzinha

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e companhia não me pertence. Quanto aos originais, basta deixar os créditos e me avisar.**

**Aviso: O próximo capítulo será o último capítulo.**

**Doce Vampira**

**Capítulo 14:**

**O Casamento da Minha Irmãzinha**

**Itália, Toscana, Residência dos Caputo, uma semana depois.**

Fitou Vandria sorrindo. Em seguida, olhou para sua irmã, quase desfazendo o penteado que Vandria demorara tanto para fazer e rasgando o caro vestido de noiva. Estava irada pelo fato que o noivo, Piseli, não chegava! Pior que noiva, já estava atrasado uma hora.

Gabriella: O que o Piseli tem na cabeça pra atrasar tanto?! – disse tentando ser acalmada pela mãe e pela futura cunhada.

Vandria: Calma, Gabriella. Deve ter acontecido algo. – disse com uma gotinha escorrendo pela fronte, preocupada com o penteado que demorara duas horas para ficar pronto.

Gabriella: Calma?! O noivo está atrasado uma hora e você quer que eu tenha calma?! – gritou quase soltando fogo pela boca.

Vandria tapou os ouvidos.

Máscara: Não ligue, Vandria. Leoninos são estourados mesmo... – sussurrou para a namorada, que afirmou.

Gabriella: Eu ouvi isso, Máscara! Eu não sou estourada! – apontou o dedo para o irmão mais velho, vendo-o agitar as mãos com uma gotinha escorrendo, tentando defender-se.

Máscara: Mas...

Gabriella: Nem "mas" nem meio "mas"! Vá ver se o meu noivo já chegou! – disse autoritária, fazendo a mãe fitá-la incredulamente. – Como é difícil ser noiva. – murmurou ao ver o irmão sair rapidamente pela porta.

Rapidamente, Máscara colocou a cabeça dentro do aposento.

Máscara: O Piseli chegou. Parece que teve um acidente que bloqueou a estrada. Venham, mãe Vandria, estão organizando os padrinhos. – a inglesa afirmou, dando boa sorte para a noiva e saindo acompanhada de Máscara e de Elisabeta, que entraria junto com o filho e a futura nora, uma de cada lado. O pai da noiva entrou, chamando a filha.

Máscara, Vandria e Elisabeta foram os primeiros padrinhos a passarem pelo tapete vermelho estendido sobre a grama do jardim, embaixo de um formoso chorão, cobrindo a cerimônia com sua sombra. Vandria usava um lindo vestido de alcinhas cinza-lunar até os calcanhares, com um xale simples preto e rasteirinhas prateadas. Máscara usava um elegante Armani negro risca de giz branco e sapatos pretos. A mãe da noiva, Elisabeta, usava um conjunto de cetim azul-marinho com desenhos e bordados em negro e em branco com sapatos negros.

As rosas, nenúfares, margaridas, lírios, copos-de-leite e girassóis nas laterais, em cima de pequenas colunas azuis com "cortinas" de seda branca entre cada uma. A decoração estava simples, mas elegante, leve, fazendo com que os convidados ficassem um tanto fascinados. Quando os demais padrinhos passaram, as Damas-de-Honra passaram, começando com a florista, irmã mais nova do noivo. Várias rosas azuis decoravam o cabelo e as alças do vestido champanhe e reto, com a saia um pouco mais solta, com um tecido de renda em volta e alguns bordados na parte de cima, formando borboletas. Jogava pétalas de rosas vermelhas pelo tapete.

Em seguida, veio dois pares de "noivinhos". As meninas usavam um vestido parecido com o da Florista.

E então, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, e veio a noiva, acompanhada do pai. Vestia um lindo vestido tomara-que-caia branco-leite, com um lado decorado com rosas brancas na frente, até os calcanhares, reto, a saia apenas um pouco solta, liso e com uma cauda não muito grande de renda. Uma coroa de ouro-branco entre os cachos presos numa espécie de coque, de onde o véu saía, indo até a cintura. Uma leve maquiagem na pele morena. O buquê era de nenúfares e rosas cor-de-maravilha. Estava linda, e deixou o noivo aparvalhado.

Andava com graciosidade pelo tapete vermelho. Ao chegar à mesa do juiz de paz, Piseli veio até si e entrelaçou seu braço no dela, antes ouvindo uma ameaça do futuro sogro caso a fizesse chorar, assim como ouviu do irmão da noiva assim que pararam em frente à mesa.

Juiz: Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união dessas duas almas... – e começou a falar, a falar e a falar. Vandria não prestava muita atenção, conhecia aquelas palavras de cor e salteado. Seu pai vampiro era juiz de paz num tribunal em Londres. – Gabriella, aceita Piseli Abele como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

Gabriella: Sim. – disse com a voz tremida de emoção.

Juiz: Piseli, aceita Gabriella Caputo como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

Piseli: Sim. – respondeu, com a voz igualmente tremida.

Juiz: Se ninguém tem nada contra essa união, pelos poderes concedidos a mim, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. (N/A: Devo ter comido palavra ou errado a ordem. Me perdoem caso tenha errado realmente... Tenshi nunca presta muito atenção no que o juiz de paz fala quando vai em casamento... n.n''')– disse, e Piseli afirmou, dando um apaixonado beijo na jovem.

Os noivos viraram-se, andando pelo tapete enquanto uma chuva de arroz era jogada neles. Os padrinhos lentamente vieram andando logo atrás, após as Damas-de-Honra. Sorrisos de felicidade estavam estampados em todos os rostos.

Elisabeta enlaçou o braço de Caruso, suspirando um pouco desapontada.

Caruso: O que foi querida? – perguntou fitando-a, abaixando um pouco o rosto.

Elisabeta: Estou lamentando que Monique não tenha podido vir... – suspirou apoiando a cabeça no ombro do marido.

Caruso: Quem? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Elisabeta: A filha mais nova da sua irmã do meio! – falou, incrédula. Como ele esquecera da existência da sobrinha?!

Caruso: Ah tá, a que você levou pra Chipre ainda pequeninha dezoito anos atrás... – disse pensativo.

Elisabeta: Ela mesma. Não pôde comparecer por causa de suas obrigações como reencarnação de uma ninfa e sacerdotisa de Ártemis. Às vezes fico pensando se conto pro Boneli que a prima mais nova dele também tem ligação com os deuses... – disse sorrindo, um pouco pensativa.

Caruso: Melhor não. Deixa quieto. Já basta de deuses mitológicos se envolvendo nessa família para o conhecimento dele. – disse irritado, com uma veia saltando levemente na testa, fazendo Elisabeta rir.

Máscara parou ao lado da irmã e do agora cunhado para uma foto, com Vandria enlaçando seu braço. Após a foto, virou-se para Piseli.

Máscara: Ai de você se magoar a minha irmãzinha! Vou atrás de você onde estiver e te espanco até que te faça em picadinho. – disse sombrio, em seguida desatando a rir com a expressão assustada de Piseli.

Piseli: Não teve graça! – disse irritado, vendo Gabriella e Vandria acompanharem o cunhado. Cruzou os braços, com uma veia saltando na testa.

Gabriella: Ah, você fica tão fofo bravo! – disse parando de rir, apenas sorrindo com os lábios, apertando uma das bochechas do marido, que sorriu de volta.

Vandria: Espero que sejam muito felizes. – disse sorrindo, apertando a mão da irmã do namorado.

Gabriella: O mesmo com você e o meu mano! Vê se coloca juízo na cabeça dele! – disse abafando um risinho.

Vandria: Pode deixar! – disse piscando para a amiga.

Máscara: Ei! Quem disse que eu não tenho juízo?! – cruzou os braços, irritado, vendo os três rirem. Não agüentou ficar sério por muito tempo e logo estava rindo junto com os outros.

Gabriella: Bem... Acho que está na hora de cortar o bolo. Vamos, querido? – perguntou, fitando Piseli.

Piseli: Claro, minha fada. – disse sorrindo, vendo a face da jovem ficar rubra, enquanto oferecia seu braço para a esposa segurar.

Vandria: A nossa vez vai chegar, Máscara. – disse num sussurrou para o amado, abraçando fortemente o braço que enlaçara. O cavaleiro afirmou num sussurro, em seguida dizendo para irem ver os noivos cortarem o bolo.

O bolo era simplesmente lindo. Três andares, retangular, grande o bastante para todos comerem, pelo menos, dois pedaços médios, com cobertura de glacê branco com coco ralado tingido de verde cobrindo os andares e videiras pequeninas de açúcar decorando, e no último andar, os bonequinhos dos noivos, o noivo parecendo um deus mitológico e a noiva uma fada. A mesa estava decorada com papel de seda azulado, com várias rosas, cada pétala metade negra, metade branca, com laços complicados com fitas cor champanhe pendurados na pontas da frente, caindo charmosamente até o chão, a toalha em si era branca, com rendas azul-céu. Os vários bombons, brigadeiros, beijinhos e outros doces espalhados ao redor do bolo em papeizinhos vermelhos, formando várias rosas se olhados de cima, e nas pontas do fundo, lindos arranjos com uma linda rosa branca e vários lírios brancos e copos-de-leite ao redor em vasos compridos transparentes. A mesa estava tão linda que dava dó ter que desmanchá-la. (N/A: Tenshi não é especialista em decoração, mas, tipo, na minha cabeça ficou uma coisa linda. Não sei se vocês entenderam como eu imaginei a mesa, aliás, o casamento inteiro, incluindo as roupas)

Antes que o bolo fosse cortado, os noivos, os pais dos noivos e irmãos dos mesmos se reuniram atrás da mesa para a foto. Depois outras dezenas de fotos foram tiradas, com todos os convidados.

Todos bateram palmas quando o bolo foi cortado e Gabriella deu o primeiro pedaço à Piseli. Logo, os garçons começaram a terminar de cortar o bolo e servir os convidados.

O tempo foi passando, os assuntos para conversas foram se esgotando e os convidados começaram a despedir-se e irem para suas casas.

Gabriella: Ah! Foi um grande dia! – disse espreguiçando, tirando a coroa e o véu da cabeça. – Foi maravilhoso! – sentou ao lado do marido no sofá, de frente para o irmão e Vandria. Tirou os sapatos de salto e atirou-os em algum canto da sala. Seus pés estavam doendo.

Vandria: Com certeza. – disse acariciando os cabelos de Máscara, que estava deitado no sofá com a cabeça em cima de suas pernas. – Onde vai ser a lua-de-mel? – perguntou fitando Gabriella, que era abraçada pelo marido.

Gabriella: Vamos passar uma semana em Curitiba, Brasil. Sempre tive vontade de conhecer o tal Palácio de Cristal do Jardim Botânico de lá (1). Depois vamos passar duas semanas em Foz do Iguaçu, conhecer as famosas Cataratas, na época da cheia. Talvez iremos rapidamente à Argentina e ao Paraguai, mas o que definitivamente farei é conhecer a hidrelétrica de Itaipu, a maior usina hidrelétrica do mundo, dividida por Brasil e Paraguai (2). – disse sorrindo, com os olhos brilhando. Vandria fitou o canceriano interrogadoramente.

Máscara: Não liga. Ela tem um fascínio pelo Brasil desde pequena. – disse balançando as mãos displicentemente. – Ela jura que ainda vai explorar a Floresta Amazônica e descer o rio Amazonas até Manaus, além de ir para Campos do Jordão no Inverno, só pra comer Fondue em um dos melhores hotéis de lá (3)... – Gabriella olhou para o irmão como se quisesse matá-lo por tal comentário.

Vandria: Quando vão?

Gabriella: Amanhã de manhã. Nós quatro vamos juntos para o aeroporto, mas vamos pegar vôos diferentes. Falando nisso, é melhor irmos dormir, ou não acordamos! – disse se levantando, indo atrás dos sapatos e subindo a escada.

1: Esse tal "Palácio de Cristal" eu conheço de vista. Fui umas três vezes pra Curitiba. O "Palácio de Cristal" parece realmente um palácio de Cristal de longe (Não cheguei a entrar no jardim Botânico de lá). Quando tivermos a oportunidade de ir para Curitiba de novo (Agora morando em Goiânia tá difícil...) meu pai disse que vai me levar lá, e à noite, que é quando fica mais bonito. Vocês podem procurar umas fotos na internet, é realmente bonito de se ver!

2: Foz do Iguaçu é uma cidade do Paraná, onde tem o ponto de encontro das fronteiras de Brasil, Argentina e Paraguai. As Cataratas do Iguaçu são maravilhosas, tem o lado do Brasil e o lado da Argentina. O do Brasil é o melhor para se ver as Cataratas, e se encontra no Parque Nacional. Geralmente, o inverno é quando as cataratas estão mais bonitas de se ver devido ao volume de água. Na época da seca não é muito bom de se ver não... São várias quedas da água, com várias trilhas pelo parque. Assim que se entra no mesmo, na hora de comprar a entrada, se vê um cartaz escrito em português, espanhol, inglês, francês e mais algumas línguas que não lembro agora. Tem o passeio do Macuco, que o preço é à parte da entrada, que leva você num barco até mais perto das quedas. Eu fiquei me coçando pra ir no tal passeio! Não fui porque era caro (mais de cem reais!) e tava frio, e com certeza eu não sairia seca do barco... Pelo fato de ser o ponto de encontro das três fronteiras, é possível ir de um país para o outro normalmente. Fui apenas até a Argentina porque pra ir pro Paraguai tava um trânsito lascado! Antes da alfândega pra Argentina, tem um shopping que por padrão é pago em dólar, onde a maioria fala castelhano. É possível transformar em real e na moeda que você quiser. Só é possível comprar até trezentos dólares sem pagar imposto, por isso existe grande número de contrabando entre as fronteiras para revenda. Esse shopping tem poucas lojas no geral, com produtos específicos. Uma apenas para eletrônicos (tinha alguns PlayStations 3 lá! E eu, doida por pelo menos o PlayStation 1! i.i), outra para brinquedos, outra para roupas, outra para relógios, canetas de marca (como MontBlank) e jóias e outra de chocolates e bebidas de gente rica. xD O nome do Shopping, se não me engano, é Duet Free (Talvez não tenha o "e" em "Duet", não lembro direito). No meio das lojas tem a área de alimentação. E você não paga em cada loja, você pega o que quiser em qualquer loja e paga na entrada do shopping (bem mais prático, na minha opinião). Eu e meus pais saímos de lá apenas com duas barras de chocolate com amendoim e uvas passas e um ou dois auto-falantes pro carro, que eu me lembre... Fui em Julho do ano passado... xD A Usina Hidrelétrica de Itaipu é a maior usina hidrelétrica atualmente, talvez uma feita na China recentemente vença em questão de tamanho, mas em relação à quantidade de wats (Acho que escrevi certo xD) produzidos a de Itaipu vence. É responsável por grande parte da energia distribuída no Paraguai e também no Brasil. É imensa, os cilindros tem trocentros metros de diâmetro e outros trocentos de altura! Eles explicam tudo no ônibus do passeio em português, espanhol e em inglês, mas fiquei tão impressionada que só gravei no MP3... Depois da Usina, é possível ir até um museu não muito grande, há uns cinco minutos da Usina. Muito interessante, aliás. Enfim, Foz do Iguaçu é uma cidade magnífica.

3: Acreditem se quiserem, mas vou pra Campos do Jordão desde pequena e não conheço bem a cidade. Deve ser porque eu vou e passo apenas um dia, porque eu e meus pais vamos pra visitar um amigo nosso que é tetraplégico, não se mexe do pescoço pra baixo há vinte e um, vinte e dois anos, quando caiu duma árvore quando estava trabalhando. O pouco que sei é que a cidade fica muito acima do nível do mar e no verão é fria. No Inverno, é comum encontrar hotéis com promoções de Fondue (lê-se "Fondi") e, se não me engano, até um festival. Fondue é um prato feito em panelas especiais, geralmente tipo cerâmica, com vários queijos derretidos. Come-se espetando pedaços de pão em garfos e mergulhando no Fondue. Nunca experimentei Fondue, mas um dia eu experimento! Tá na minha lista de prioridades. A cidade tem um bonde, que eu não tenho idéia de para onde vai ou por onde passa. Assim como Curitiba e Foz do Iguaçu, é uma cidade turística e muito bela.


	15. O Retorno

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e companhia não me pertence. Quanto aos originais, basta deixar os créditos e me avisar.**

**Doce Vampira**

**Capítulo 15:**

**O Retorno**

Roma, Aeroporto

Elisabeta estava abraçando o filho, chorando feito uma criança.

Elisabeta: Não demora pra visitar sua velha mãe de novo, viu? – disse com voz embargada, não querendo soltar o filho de jeito nenhum.

Máscara: Tá, mão, eu já entendi. – disse sentindo o ar faltar, até que a senhora finalmente o soltou.

Elisabeta: E você, senhorita – virou para Vandria –, cuida bem do meu menino. – abraçou a vampira-bruxa, que, sorrindo, abraçou a senhora.

Vandria: Pode deixar. – assim que Elisabeta a soltou, enlaçou o braço do cavaleiro.

Os dois despediram-se dos demais Caputo, indo fazer o check-in para irem ao salão de embarque.

Santuário de Athena, Grécia

Estavam todos reunidos no Décimo Terceiro Templo, inclusive as hóspedes de Áries, Escorpião e Aquário. Não demorara muito para as trás serem descobertas, e agora conversavam alegremente com Saori e as Amazonas.

O que certamente surpreendeu a todos. Milo tinha tomado chá de juízo, Kamus sociável – e ciumento –. E Um deixando de ser tão quieto. Ainda havia acontecimentos de dois meses atrás para relevar, mas todos já haviam considerado que aquele Santuário virara de cabeça pra baixo.

Kiki estava amuado em seu lugar. Sentia, e muito, a falta de Tenshi. Ao longo de dois meses, em almoços e jantares, os dois haviam aprontados muitas, provando que, apesar de ter 14 anos, a mestiça não se intimidava e se comportava feito uma criança em vários momentos. Lembrava que no último jantar que houvera do Décimo Terceiro Templo, tinham conseguido invadir a cozinha e jogar numa enorme panela de arroz, remédio pra dormir que tinham encontrado em Peixes. Todos, menos eles, claro, dormiram por dois dias inteirinhos. Pra piorar, pintaram os rostos de todos, nas amazonas, bigodes e barbas, nos cavaleiros, verdadeiras maquiagens de deixarem as Drags Queens de Priscila a Rainha do Deserto morrendo de inveja. Máscara, Milo, Kanon, Shura, Shion, Shina e Marin quase mataram os dois, quase, pois Kiki foi rápido o bastante para enviar ambos para a mansão da jovem no Japão. Os demais riam dos outros e de si mesmos.

Nissa, que vinha com mais freqüência ao Santuário desde que Tenshi chegara e Sorento e Érica casaram, sentou ao seu lado, passando levemente os dedos pelas pontas da franja do garoto.

Nissa: Por que está assim? – Perguntou com voz doce e amigável, vendo os olhos do garoto brilharem pelas lágrimas que haviam se formado.

Kiki: Não sinto mais o cosmo da Tenshi, nem consigo mais estabelecer uma conexão mental com ela... – disse com voz embargada, sentindo a amazona abraçar-lhe.

Nissa: Tenshi está bem, tem a minha palavra. – e abriu os portões de sua mente para que o garoto a vasculhasse. Olhou surpreso para a Doppelgänger. – Não conte à ninguém, é o nosso segredinho. – disse marota, piscando para o aprendiz de Áries, que piscou de volta e sorriu feito o Gato da Alice.

Quase todos ergueram uma sobrancelha ao reparar na cena, mais surpresos ainda quando os dois começaram a rir e a conversas.

Nissa: Depois da primeira traquinagem, o Fuyuki nunca mais fez jantares de negócios em casa. – disse rindo.

Kiki: E qual foi?! – perguntou interessado.

Nissa: Tenshi colocou laxante no arroz. Acabou com umas três caixas. – riu-se mais ainda, fazendo todos ficarem curiosos, mas tiveram que adiar as perguntas sobre o que tanto falavam, pois Máscara e Vandria haviam chegado nesse instante.

Amy, Leoa e Lurye correram para abraçar a híbrida, puxando-a para sentar perto delas. Máscara sentou perto de Milo, Kanon, Shura e Kamus, procurando Tenshi com o olhar, estranhando não encontrá-la. Já era para ela ter chegado da missão.

Máscara: Cadê a pirralha? – perguntou, com um frio na espinha.

Milo: O cosmo da Tenshi sumiu. Shion, Um e Kiki já tentaram estabelecer uma conexão mental, mas não adiantou. A Tenshi sumiu. – disse em tom baixo e melancólico. – No dia que você foi pra Itália.

Um nó se formou na garganta do canceriano. Não admitia, mas apesar de só discutirem quando se encontravam, sentia falta. Acostumara-se.

Aliás, todos sentiam falta da geminiana. Haviam se acostumado com Tenshi sempre aprontando uma.

Depois do almoço, cada um foi para sua respectiva casa.

Áries

Kiki sequer entrou na casa. Saiu com Nissa para tomar um sorvete em Rodória. Amy e Mu sentaram na sala. Com o lemuriano deitando no sofá e apoiando a cabeça nas pernas da londrina.

Mu: O que pretende fazer agora? Athena deu o resto do dia de folga... – disse casualmente, colocando uma mecha do cabelo negro da jovem atrás da orelha.

Amy: Não sei... – um brilho cheio de segundas intenções no olhar associado à um sorriso longe de ser inocente surgiram ao falar. O cavaleiro ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Mas deixando isso pra depois, quem é aquela com quem o Kiki saiu? – perguntou, penteando os cabelos lilases do rapaz com os dedos.

Mu: Uma feiticeira Doppelgänger da Terra-Média. Tem mais de cinco mil anos. E é a amazona de Cassiopéia. Como uma senhora, foi babá da Tenshi por 14 anos. Tem parentesco com Sorento. – fechou os olhos, sentindo a paz que a bruxa transmitia.

Amy afirmou, aconchegando-se melhor no sofá e dando um suave beijo nos lábios do cavaleiro.

Câncer

Máscara imediatamente começou a mostrar a casa para Vandria, mostrando cada cômodo minuciosamente.

Máscara: E aqui, é o quarto. – disse abraçando-a pela cintura por trás, apoiando o queixo no ombro da híbrida, que sorriu enquanto apoiava as mãos sobre os braços do canceriano.

Vandria: Gostei. – sorriu um típico sorriso vampírico, observando o quarto. A cama dossel com colunas dourado-fosco com cortinas de seda negra e cobertores e lençóis em azul-marinho e vermelho-sangue. Exatamente o quarto que imaginara para o cavaleiro. – Principalmente da cama. – um tom malicioso e maroto foi captado na sua voz.

Máscara sorriu ante o tom empregado pela inglesa.

Escorpião

Milo: Que tal conhecer o Caverna das Ninfas? – perguntou para Lurye, abraçando-a e beijando levemente um dos olhos fechados da bruxa.

Lurye: Adoraria. – disse sorrindo, beijando apaixonadamente o grego.

Milo soltou-a, oferecendo o braço para Lurye segurar. A jovem sorriu e enlaçou o braço do cavaleiro.

Aquário

Havia um pequeno jardim de inverno próximo a sala da armadura, onde Kamus e Leoa sentaram-se e ficaram observando os arbustos, árvores e flores. Kamus elevou um pouco o cosmo e fez com que nevasse, tornando o local ainda mais encantador.

O cavaleiro sentou-se, apoiando as costas numa árvore. Leoa sentou-se a sua frente, apoiando-se no peito do aquariano e aconchegando-se entre os braços que a abraçaram. Ficaram conversando sobre trivialidades, apenas aproveitando a tranqüilidade do lugar.

FIM

_E chega ao fim uma fic minha... Ufa! Acho que agora eu posso relaxar um pouco!_

_Yago: Nem pensar! Você ainda tem mais fanfics pra escrever, além do projeto pra nova série em Semi U.A. Eu vi o projeto pra série "Épica"... ¬¬_

_Tenshi: Quieto! É surpresa! Ò.ó (soca Yago)_

_Mas deixando isso de lado, em breve trarei fanfics novas, isso é um fato! Entre ela, a continuação de "Per Te", chamada "Laços do Tempo". E não perca a continuação de Doce Vampira, bom, paralela à fic. Paralela, porque é a missão da personagem Tenshi. É o que a fanfic vai contar. O nome é "Entre Dois Mundos". Ainda estou escrevendo, não apenas essa, mas várias outras fanfics! Ah, ainda tem outra fic, antes de Doce Vampira, cinco fanfics antes de Doce Vampira, bem, pelo menos de acordo meus planos, chamada "Mulheres" e vai contar direitinho a história do Milo e da Lurye, ou melhor, da missão à Bulgária!_

_Yago: Mas vocês só irão contemplar essas fanfics quando a Tenshi terminar, pelo menos, mais duas fanfics! (começa a abrir os arquivos das outras fanfics)_

_Tenshi: Tá... (desanimada, começando a digitar)_

_Bem, então, meus queridos leitores que comentam ou não, até a próxima fanfic! Tenshi volta, não se preocupem!_

_Beijos!_

_Tenshi Aburame_


End file.
